


Christmas Fluff Writing Challenge

by JamieHasCatEyes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, DJWifi, Drabbles, Gen, Julerose - Freeform, Lukanette, Short Stories, adrigami, christmas 2019, gabenath, one shots, unrelated one shots, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieHasCatEyes/pseuds/JamieHasCatEyes
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short stories for the Christmas Fluff Writing Challenge by aishoka-j on TumblrSee the whole list here: https://aishoka-j.tumblr.com/post/189268274180/christmas-fluff-writing-challenge
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste/Nathalie Sancoeur, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Lê Chiến Kim & Ondine, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/ Luka Couffaine, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 170
Kudos: 128





	1. It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't seem to be able to stick with the over-all theme very well, but I'll give it my best!  
> Happy December, everyone!

Rose sighed at the Christmas decorations lining the shop windows, her breath leaving her in a misty puff, with her hands clasped under her chin.

‘I love Christmas,’ she declared, ‘the decorations, the falling snow, the festive cheer, and the way you can see the joy in people’s faces; it’s magical.’

‘It’s November, and it hasn’t even snowed yet,’ Juleka reminded her.

‘Still, shopkeepers and vendors are already preparing for the season. I love that the most wonderful time of the year is so close, and it seems like I’m not the only one.’

‘It’s like that song.’

Rose tilted her head. ‘Which song?’

‘It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas.’

Rose giggled and clapped her hands. ‘Yes, that’s it exactly. Happiness is just a few short weeks away, and everyone is already eagerly awaiting its arrival. Paris is never more beautiful than at this time of year.’

Juleka smiled indulgently, then grasped Rose’s hand. Rose grinned up at her, and swung their joined hands as they continued walking.

‘I’m getting you gloves for Christmas,’ Juleka said. ‘Your hands are like ice.’


	2. Secret Santa

Gabriel stared hard at the slip of paper in his hand, then back up at Adrien.

‘Why am I doing this?’ he asked dubiously.

Adrien was bouncing on the balls of his feet. ‘I told you, it’s called a Secret Santa. We’re doing one in school too, but I thought it’d be nice if we could have one at home. You didn’t get your own name, did you? If you did, you have to try again. It’s no fun otherwise.’

Unfolding the slip of paper, he read _Nathalie Sanc_ _œu_ _r_ written in Adrien’s neat script.

‘I got – ’

‘No, don’t tell me,’ Adrien interrupted, his hands held out. ‘It’s called a Secret Santa for a reason. The fun is lost if we all know who each other got.’

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. ‘What exactly is the point of this, when there are only the four of us, including your bodyguard? I would think such an undertaking would be better with more people.’

Adrien shuffled his feet and rubbed his arm, the small basket with the strips of paper hanging from his elbow. ‘I just thought it’d be a nice way to celebrate the season. Mother would have loved it.’

It was the only argument Adrien could have used to convince him to play along; Emilie would have loved it. Gabriel closed his eyes against his inner anguish and took a deep breath.

‘Very well, I have withdrawn a name that is not my own. What happens now?’

Adrien’s smile was like the sun emerging after a thunderstorm. Gabriel felt his own lips twitch in response, then huffed through his nose. It was a struggle to maintain his stern demeanour when his son looked at him like that.

Adrien was bouncing again. ‘You get that person a gift without letting them know you’ve gotten it, then you wrap it up and leave it under the tree with only the recipient’s name on the card. On Christmas morning, they’ll unwrap the present with no idea of who had gotten it for them. It’s a surprise wrapped in a mystery, and it’s a lot of fun. Someone will have gotten you a secret gift too, of course.’

Gabriel hummed in understanding. ‘What sort of gift is considered acceptable?’

Adrien looked thoughtful. ‘I don't suppose it matters, as long as you put some thought into it. You could even make it yourself. My classmates put a price limit on their presents, to keep things fair, but I guess we don't have to worry about that so much. All that really matters is that you thought about your recipient, and what they might like.’ 

Humming again, Gabriel slipped the paper in his coat pocket. ‘I will have to think about this.’

‘Great. I’ll go find the others, and get them to join in. This is going to be the best Christmas ever.’

Cheering boisterously, Adrien ran off. Gabriel heard him meet Nathalie in the foyer, then shook his head as he turned to the portrait behind him. He caressed Emilie’s likeness, wishing fervently that she would be present the next time Christmas came around.

* * *

He would never admit it aloud, but Gabriel had no idea what to get Nathalie for the Secret Santa. He had already bought her an obligatory item, appropriate from a boss to his employee – a new tablet, complete with all the doodads necessary for her position. However, after what Adrien had told him, a Secret Santa required a more personal touch. He felt buying Nathalie new clothes could be seen as inappropriate, and he didn’t know her shoe size, so anything else that could be used for personal use, as well as work was ruled out. Lost for ideas, he browsed online shopping sites, hoping to find inspiration there.

_It would be nice if I knew more about her_ , he thought, _such as her likes and dislikes, but she’s an emotional Fort Knox_.

Nathalie maintained strict personal boundaries while on the job, and rarely voiced an opinion beyond what was required of her. This left Gabriel feeling frustrated and inadequate as an employer, and forced him to re-evaluate what he had gotten Adrien for Christmas.

_What adolescent boy would be satisfied with a pen from his father for Christmas?_ he scolded himself.

He then put off buying Nathalie’s Secret Santa gift, and bought Adrien the latest seasons in all the television shows he’d mentioned in recent months, along with the boring items he’d already put in his cart. On a whim, he added an electric guitar and beginner’s learner guides.

Turning his thoughts back to Nathalie, he browsed cosmetics, scented soaps and candles, perfumes, jewellery, assorted knickknacks and other pretty dust collectors, but nothing caught his attention. They were all too impersonal, and were so unlike Nathalie, he thought she would be insulted by such a gift.

He had almost given up for the day when he came across the hair products and associated ornamentations page. Gabriel could almost describe Nathalie’s appearance as austere, except for her hair. It was the only part of her she decorated beyond what was considered professionally acceptable, though her last dye job had grown out significantly.

But what had caught Gabriel's eye wasn’t dye or shampoo, but an elaborate hair comb, encrusted with rubies and garnets, like a stylised peacock. It wasn’t so unsubtle that it would give away her identity as Mayura, and the shades of red complimented her favoured colour scheme. Already he could picture it against the backdrop of her dark hair, nestled securely above her bun. Without any further consideration, he added it to his cart.

* * *

Christmas morning dawned bright and cold. Adrien was the first to wake, and tapped tentatively on Gabriel's bedroom door far too early on a public holiday, to ask if he were awake yet. Gabriel grumbled an affirmative, before rolling out of bed and headed into a hot shower. Not even early on a holiday morning would he allow his personal standards to slip, so he dressed in his usual suit and styled his hair before he let even his son see him.

Adrien met him in the dining room where the staff had just finished setting the table. While it looked spartan, there were only the two of them in attendance, but the food was still rich and nutritious.

‘Merry Christmas, Father,’ Adrien greeted him.

‘Joyeux Noël, Son,’ Gabriel replied.

Adrien’s smile was hopeful as he sat down before the small feast, and starting to eat with enthusiasm.

Gabriel took his seat, and savoured his coffee while perusing the morning news on his tablet.

‘When will Nathalie and Gorilla get here?’ Adrien asked once he was full.

‘They should be arriving soon.’

Still fidgeting, Adrien looked around as if the others would materialise out of thin air. Gabriel ignored him and ate his own meal while he checked his stocks.

Finally, the front door swung open. Adrien leapt to his feet with an excitable gasp and rushed from the room, cheerily greeting Nathalie and Gorilla as they entered.

Gabriel eased out of his chair and followed at a more sedate pace.

‘Joyeux Noël, Nathalie, Gorilla. I trust you’re both well?’

‘Merry Christmas, Sir,’ Nathalie returned, ‘I’m well, thank you.’

Gorilla grunted and nodded, though his expression wasn’t as severe, so Gabriel interpreted that as a positive response.

‘Can we open the presents now?’ Adrien asked, eagerly looking toward the Christmas tree.

Gabriel nodded and he was off, falling to his knees to slide the final three feet to the base of the tree. He held a gift up triumphantly as Gabriel's belly began to squirm.

‘This one’s for you, Gorilla,’ Adrien announced, ‘it’s from Father.’

Gorilla stepped forward and accepted the box with a nod of thanks.

They exchanged obligatory presents, appropriate between employer and employees. Gorilla received a new phone and a taser, and Nathalie her promised tablet and accessories. Adrien crowed over his new guitar and television series, proclaiming this was the best Christmas ever.

Gabriel couldn’t help giving him an indulgent smile as he opened his own gifts. Nathalie had gotten him new art supplies, and from Adrien he received a fine pocket watch, which he tucked in his coat with a satisfied hum. Gorilla bought him a handsome set of cufflinks which he would wear to his next formal occasion proudly.

He cast a covertly fond look at his personnel. They showed remarkably good taste, and doted on his son. Adrien knelt under the tree, beaming at his new anime collection while thanking Nathalie profusely. Gabriel, however, thought he would have to reconsider Gorilla’s tastes when he noticed the Ladybug and Chat Noir figurines by his son’s knees.

Finally, only the anonymous gifts were left.

Adrien picked up one and read the tag aloud. ‘To Gorilla.’

He held it out toward his bodyguard, smiling benignly. 

_You little miscreant_ , Gabriel thought with amusement. _You had him for the Secret Santa all along_.

Gorilla accepted it with a smile before tearing away the paper. Inside was an action figure of a superhero, something he’d coveted if the tears in his eyes were any indication. Sniffling, Gorilla grunted appreciatively, before standing aside to admire his latest present.

Gabriel shook his head. _There's no accounting for taste_.

Adrien smoothed over his smug expression before diving back under the tree. ‘This one’s for you, Father.’

‘Thank you, Son.’ Ignoring the tension settling in his gut, Gabriel pulled the paper away from a modestly sized box. Inside was a small portrait of Emilie, the light and colours enhanced with threads of gold leaf and semi-precious stones. Had the picture been any bigger, or more jewels used, it would have been garish, but the artist had done a beautiful job balancing opulence with tastefulness. Gabriel couldn’t stop staring at it.

Around him, he was vaguely aware of Adrien receiving his Secret Santa gift and opening it with excited babbling, but he was captivated by the hand painted likeness of his wife, complete with a gold-washed, wooden frame.

He was brought out of his fugue when Adrien said Nathalie’s name. A swarm of butterflies took flight in his chest as she accepted the small box, carefully wrapped in paper and ribbons. Gabriel ceased breathing.

Nathalie lifted the lid from the box and gasped, before her eyes softened. Almost reverently, she lifted the comb out, and tucked it in her hair, just above her bun. It looked as stunning as he imagined.

Nathalie turned to him with an expression that was not quite shy, though her eyes were soft, and there was a delicate blush colouring her cheeks.

‘How does it look?’

‘Exquisite,’ he told her, feeling breathless.

Her blush deepened before she rallied and forced the blush to recede. She cleared her throat and turned back to Adrien, who was chattering animatedly with Gorilla, while he nodded along with equal enthusiasm. Gabriel let the moment pass, with something like regret settling in his chest.

* * *

It was evening by the time everyone decided to head home. They bade their farewells, the staff was gifted with generous bonuses, then they departed, leaving Gabriel and Adrien alone. They sat on the lounges in the dining room, admiring their gifts, as a comfortable hush fell over the room.

‘Do you like your presents, Father?’ Adrien asked, breaking the silence.

‘Very much,’ he replied, picking up Emilie’s portrait once more.

Adrien’s smile was warm. ‘I'm glad you like it.’

‘You got this for me?’ Gabriel raised an eyebrow. ‘I thought you got Gorilla for the Secret Santa.’

Adrien shook his head. ‘No, I think Nathalie did. But she looked so lost when she drew a name, I stared listing things all of us might like. I guess she took my suggestion seriously.’

‘He seemed to like his doll, I suppose. But I’m curious as to how you got me this.’ He held up the picture to show it off, the light catching the gold thread in Emilie’s hair.

‘I commissioned it from a friend. You remember Marinette, right?’

‘Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng made this?’

‘Yeah. I bought the supplies and described what I wanted, then she took it from there. You should really consider taking her on as an intern.’

Gabriel turned back to the portrait. ‘Have her send her portfolio once the holidays are over.’

* * *

The following Monday, Nathalie came in to work looking softer than usual. She still wore her blazer, but the turtleneck was replaced by a red blouse, and her slacks by a knee-length skirt with a little flare at the hem. She had gotten a manicure, touched up her dyed streak, and just above her bun sat the comb Gabriel gave her.

_Beautiful_. The thought entered Gabriel's mind, before he shook it out of his head. However, his heart insisted on thumping harder every time she neared him, and his breathing stuttered when she stood behind him.

_What is wrong with me?_ he wondered.


	3. Christmas Decorations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of post-reveal fun.

Chat Noir held a feathery blue wreath up for Ladybug’s inspection.

‘What do you think?’

‘It’s hideous. I love it.’

Chat Noir grinned back, then darted toward Mayura, shoving the wreath over her head and tugging it down to trap her arms. Mayura’s expression was unimpressed as she flexed her arms, bursting the wreath. Feathers drifted around her, then flew away in the breeze.

Chat Noir looked outraged. ‘You ruined your you-themed Christmas decoration. How could you?’

‘I don't have time to play, children,’ she told them. ‘So how about you give me your Miraculous so I can be on my way?’

Chat Noir turned back to Ladybug with a pout. ‘She’s not feeling the Christmas spirit, Buginette.’

Ladybug tilted her head as she thought. ‘Maybe she needs more decorations. I saw the prettiest baubles in a shop window over that way.’

He looked in the direction she tipped her head.

‘Maybe we shouldn’t risk it. The children would cry seeing all those beautiful decorations destroyed, and we really shouldn’t give Papillon any more targets.’

She sighed. ‘I suppose you’re right. Lucky Charm!’

He felt gleeful as red and black tinsel fell into Ladybug’s hands.

‘I guess even the Lucky Charm wants you to cheer up, Bird Brain.’

Ladybug nodded as she pulled the string taut. ‘You always seem so dour. It must be all that blue on blue; it makes you look damp.’

‘Which is why,’ Chat Noir cut in, ‘we thought you could use some razzle dazzle. You know, to put some colour into that sickly complexion of yours.’

Mayura remained expressionless. ‘You’re not going to fool me with your prattling.’

‘Oh, we weren’t trying to fool you,’ Chat Noir replied. ‘We just needed to distract you.’

Her eyes widening, Mayura spun around just in time for Carapace’s shield to slam into her face. She staggered back, but just as she regained her balance, Rena Rouge darted in to swing her flute into Mayura’s midsection as if she wielded a baseball bat.

Mayura tumbled off the rooftop while Chat Noir exchanged high fives with his teammates.

* * *

They returned to Marinette's room and whiled away the afternoon crafting their own decorations on her floor.

‘Look,’ Marinette said, holding up her project. ‘It’s Mayura trapped in that feathery monstrosity.’

She showed off a simple, handmade doll painted blue, and wrapped in sapphire fabric. Around its belly was a ring of feathers, the arms stiff by its sides. The others chuckled appreciatively as Adrien reached out to take it.

‘It looks great. You got the face wrong, though.’

‘How?’ she demanded.

‘It’s too friendly.’

Even Marinette had to laugh at that.

Nino held up his efforts a moment later. ‘This is Mayura from a past life.’

It was a sorry looking bird that appeared more like a blue swan with a broken neck.

‘She came to an unfortunate end,’ he explained sadly, ‘on the king’s dinner table.’

This was met with more raucous laughter.

‘Remind me never to let you recreate me,’ teased Alya.

They made fun of the villains for the rest of the afternoon, then Adrien had to go home. He’d made two simple dolls, Mayura and Papillon, and painted silly expressions on their faces – Mayura with massive eyes and her mouth open in shock, and Papillon with his tongue out and little crosses for eyes. He smiled at them as he made his way back, remembering the afternoon with his friends fondly.

Once he was home, he placed the dolls side by side on the Christmas tree, snickering to himself. He couldn’t wait to show his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe snuck out late in the night and took the dolls away. He threw them in the bin, then pleaded ignorance when Adrien asked where they’d gone the following day.  
> Unfazed, Adrien went back to Marinette’s and made more. Gabe was not amused.
> 
> I saw the wreath in TK Max, and ideas were had. I didn't buy it, though - that'd be too much.


	4. Christmas Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manon annoys the heck out of me. Not as much as Chris, though. I want to drop kick that brat across the city.

‘But I don't want to go to bed,’ wailed Manon as she flailed her arms and legs.

Marinette grunted as she hefted the child over her shoulder. ‘Santa won’t come if he knows you're awake.’

‘But I’m not tired; I want to stay up a little longer. Please?’

Gritting her teeth, Marinette tried to ignore the pleading tone. ‘You heard your Mum. You have to be in bed by eight-thirty.’

‘She won’t know if we don't tell her. Pretty please with cherries on top?’

‘Fine,’ she relented, lowering Manon from her shoulder. ‘But half an hour only. Once that short hand on the clock reaches nine, you have to go to bed – no arguing, bargaining, or tantrums, ok?’

‘Ok. Let’s make cookies to leave out for Santa.’

Marinette hesitated. ‘Cookies will take too long, plus you’ll get dirty.’

Manon’s eyes widened as her lower lip wobbled. ‘But he’ll be hungry.’

‘There’ll be plenty of other well-behaved kids who would’ve left him something to eat. Santa won’t go hungry, trust me.’

Manon didn’t look convinced. ‘He’ll put me on the naughty list for being rude. I don't want coal in my stocking.’

_Why did I agree to this again?_ Marinette asked herself.

Nadja had gone to attend a work function, and found herself without a sitter at the last minute, so she’d come to Marinette, out of breath and already running late. She left a few basic instructions, then she was gone, leaving Marinette alone with an exuberant five-year-old. She regretted opening the door, but knew she couldn’t leave Nadja or Manon without a reliable sitter.

_At least I’ll get paid_ , she thought.

With a sigh, she reasoned the only way to get Manon to behave was to let her make the cookies. Marinette knew a quick, straightforward recipe that would have them in the oven on time, though Manon would be in bed by the time they finished baking.

‘Fine, go get the mixing bowls and I’ll get the flour.’

As a matter of course, Manon spilled the flour, slopped the milk, got spices in her hair, and splattered batter over herself, as well as the kitchen counter and floor. She had a grand time doing it, but it frayed Marinette's nerves. Each mishap set them back five minutes or more, which Marinette suspected was her plan all along.

Finally, they rolled out the biscuits, cut them into shapes, and got them in the oven, and it was only quarter past nine.

_That’s not too bad_ , Marinette assured herself.

She gave a fussing Manon a bath, got her into her pyjamas, then put her to bed on the chaise. Despite her protestations, Manon was yawning and droopy-eyed, falling asleep within minutes of Marinette reading her a bedtime story.

Marinette smiled down at her. _Maybe I won’t ever have kids_.

The oven timer dinged. Heaving a sigh, Marinette went back to the kitchen, placed the biscuits on a rack to cool, then cleaned up the mess. She decorated the cookies with frosting snowflakes, Santa hats, holly leaves, and reindeer faces, before placing some on a plate. The rest she stored in an air-tight container for Manon to enjoy at home.

She fell asleep on the couch in front of the tv, waking just enough when Nadja arrived at midnight.

‘Manon’s in my room, on the chaise,’ she murmured. ‘There are biscuits on the kitchen bench, too.’

She didn’t hear Nadja leave.

* * *

The following morning, Marinette awoke with sore shoulders and an aching hip.

‘If this is what it’s like to get old, I don't want a bar of it,’ she grumbled.

Her ill-tempered mumbling was cut off when she saw the pile of Christmas presents under her family’s tree, each bearing a tag with her name written in neat cursive. Astonished, she turned to the kitchen counter, where the plate of biscuits sat. It was bare, but for a few crumbs, and another note –

_Merry Christmas, Marinette_

_These cookies are the best gift I could have asked for._

_I appreciate your thoughtfulness. Thank you_.

She scanned the slip of paper, but the card was unsigned, as were the gifts under the tree.

Marinette smiled at the paper, then went to fetch her parents, excited now that Christmas had finally arrived.


	5. Icicles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat & Kim are my favourite Idiot Sons

Chat Noir slid down a steep, snowy rooftop on his behind, leaving a cleared path in his wake, as he whooped and hollered. Standing at the top, Ladybug shook her head and crossed her arms in an attempt to ward off the worst of the late afternoon chill.

‘Come on Kitty,’ she said, ‘can we wrap this up already? I’m freezing, and I want to go home.’

He looked over his shoulder at her, still grinning. ‘In a sec.’

Before she could stop him, he had gripped the guttering, and flipped over the edge to dangle above the street.

‘Hey, come look at this,’ he called excitedly.

Groaning, Ladybug scooted down to the edge to peer over the side. Chat Noir was still suspended from the guttering, staring at an icicle hanging in front of him, transfixed.

‘It’s huge,’ he breathed.

Ladybug could see where this was going. ‘Don’t try to lick it – ’

However, it was too late; Chat Noir had already opened his mouth to press his tongue to the ice. When he pulled back, he was stuck, his eyes widening as he voiced an unintelligible complaint.

‘As I was just saying,’ Ladybug continued, ‘you shouldn’t lick the ice.’

She stared down at him, tired and unimpressed, as he tried to smile around his protruding tongue.

‘Sorry,’ he lisped. He said something else, but it was too garbled for her to understand.

She leaned closer, her hand cupped around her ear. ‘What was that?’

He repeated himself a few times, his grip shifting as he tried to ease the strain on his shoulders. Eventually, she made out that his arms were aching, and he would need to pull himself up soon, or risk tearing his tongue out should he fall.

‘Oh, ok hang on a sec.’

He rolled his eyes and gave her a sarcastic laugh.

‘No pun intended,’ she amended.

Throwing her yoyo in the air, she called for her Lucky Charm, which dropped a small, emergency safety hammer into her waiting hands.

‘Nice and straightforward. All right, Chaton, here we go.’

She had to lean precariously over the side, but Ladybug tapped at the base of the icicle. Snow fell, showering Chat Noir, but the icicle finally came free. Unfortunately, neither of them had thought to catch the chunk of ice before it could fall. Eyes watering, Chat Noir squealed at the sudden weight swinging from his tongue, before clumsily scampering back to the rooftop. He whined and wailed as Ladybug inspected his situation, squeezing his eyes shut when she tugged gently.

‘This thing isn’t going anywhere,’ she concluded.

He moaned plaintively, begging her with his eyes.

‘We need to get some help. Come on, Kitty.’

Cradling his new appendage with one hand, he wrapped the other around Ladybug, while she wrapped an arm around his middle. Easing them down to the street, she made sure he was steady, before setting off toward the bakery.

They were cutting across a park when they ran into her friends and classmates. They were playing in the snow, but stopped when they saw the heroes limping towards them.

Alix stifled a snort of amusement. ‘What happened to you?’

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. ‘Isn't it obvious? He didn’t listen to me, again.’

Kim sprinted forward. ‘You got your tongue stuck, huh? I know the best remedy for that.’

Before anyone could stop him, he stuck his own tongue out and licked the other side of the icicle, promptly getting stuck.

‘Uh-oh,’ he mumbled.

Their other classmates arrived, watching on with various levels of exasperation or amusement.

‘What the hell,’ Nino asked slowly, ‘were you trying to accomplish by doing that?’

Alya raised her phone, her expression gleeful, before Ladybug pushed her hands down with a subtle shake of her head. Alya looked mildly disappointed, but acquiesced, letting the boys’ humiliation go unrecorded.

Max sighed. ‘I bet he was thinking that if he tried warming the icicle from the other side, it would melt enough to free Chat Noir. Is that correct, Kim?’

Kim nodded and uttered a noise of agreement, to a collective groan of frustration from his friends.

‘We need some warm water,’ Ladybug interjected.

‘Marinette's bakery is over there,’ Mylène pointed out. ‘I’ll go see if her parents will give us some.’

‘Good idea,’ Ladybug agreed.

Mylène raced off, with Ivan on her heels, while the others gathered around to tease their friends for their folly.

By the time Mylène returned with Sabine in tow, Kim was whimpering and Chat Noir blinked tears from his eyes.

‘Oh dear,’ gasped Sabine. ‘Hold still boys, we’ll have you free in no time.’

She hefted a thermos and carefully poured warm cocoa over their stuck tongues. They came free with a relieved, if pained, groan, then flapped their tongues as they tried to get feeling back. Chat Noir then lobbed the icicle far away in a fit of pique.

Sabine smiled up at them. ‘That’s better. I hope you both learnt an important lesson from this.’

‘Yes, Ma’am,’ Chat Noir and Kim intoned.

‘Good, now why don't you all come in for something hot? You must all be feeling chilly after being out here for so long.’

Her suggestion was met with eager acceptance, before the group followed her obediently back to the bakery. They spent the rest of the afternoon teasing Kim and Chat Noir until they both invented some feeble excuse before fleeing the laughter of their friends.


	6. Carolling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carolling isn't a big thing around here, so I have no idea if I got this one perfectly right.

Rose set her cup of hot chocolate aside with a sigh. ‘We should go carolling.’

The class, along with Marc, Kagami, and Luka, just finished ice skating, and had agreed they needed a snack and something hot to drink, so they went to a nearby café, and sat in a group on comfortable lounges around a long table.

‘Carolling?’ scoffed Kim. ‘Have you heard us sing?’

‘Yeah, I sound like a cat fighting a set of bagpipes,’ Alix concurred.

‘And I sound like a lawnmower ran over that fight,’ added Max.

‘My singing isn’t so great either,’ Adrien said, wincing as he hid behind his own oversized mug.

Pouting, Rose lowered her head as she folded her hands in her lap. ‘Oh, ok.’

Juleka patted her shoulder consolingly.

‘I’ll go carolling with you,’ Alya offered.

Marinette nodded. ‘Me too. I love Christmas carols.’

Rose lifted her head, with the beginnings of a hopeful smile. ‘Really?’

‘Of course,’ Alya replied. She elbowed Nino in the side. ‘You come too.’

He rubbed his side while shooting her a look. ‘Sure, I’ll go.’

Kagami looked thoughtful. ‘I have never been carolling before. What do you do?’

The others looked among themselves in surprise and uncertainty, before Rose explained.

‘A group of us will meet somewhere on Christmas Eve, then go sing carols for those who’d like to listen.’

Adrien tilted his head. ‘I've seen it on tv, but I've never done it before either. How do you agree on which songs? And do you go door to door, or stay in one spot in a public area? Does someone bring the carols on paper for everyone, or do we provide our own?’

‘Whoa, slow down there, Sunshine,’ Alya chuckled. ‘Those things are discussed prior to the event to avoid confusion. I take it you want to try?’

He shrugged. ‘It does sound like fun, even though I can’t sing.’

Luka smiled encouragingly. ‘It doesn’t really matter if you're good or not, as long as you try.’

Rose pulled a pen and notepad from her bag. ‘So, which songs would we like to sing? I like the fun ones, like Jingle Bells.’

Alix cheered. ‘Even I can get behind Deck the Halls. No talent required.’ 

Rose put both songs down.

‘How about Ding Dong Merrily on High?’ suggested Marinette.

‘I can only think of Frosty the Snowman,’ said Nathaniel. ‘But then, Christmas isn’t really my thing.’

‘You don't have to come if you don't want,’ Marc told him.

Nathaniel shook his head. ‘I want to, but it does feel a little, I don't know, hypocritical, I guess.’

‘It’d be ironic, at worst,’ Alix said, waving her hand dismissively. ‘Ooh, Jingle Bell Rock.’ 

‘Santa Claus is Coming to Town,’ Ivan added.

‘Let’s not forget the all-time classic – We Wish You a Merry Christmas,’ Nino put in.

Rose wrote every suggestion down, grinning wide.

‘I like the more traditional ones as well,’ Alya opined. ‘Let’s put a bit of Away in a Manger in there.’

‘How about Hark the Herald and We Three Kings?’ Marc added.

A few more titles were called out, and added to the list. Alya offered to print out the final song choices, complete with lyrics, while Luka was glad to be the musical accompaniment. Marinette would bring snacks, while Mylène and Ivan said they’d bring hot drinks. Finally, all they had left to discuss was a meeting place, and whether they’d remain there, or move to residential areas to sing for people in their homes.

‘To make things simple, why don't we meet on the steps of the _Trocadéro,_ and start there?’ Alya recommended. ‘After a few songs, we can make up our minds about whether or not we want to stay.’

‘Ok the Trocadéro at nine pm on Christmas Eve,’ Rose concluded. ‘See you then, everyone.’

* * *

Wrapped in their best winter woollens, they arrived at the appointed time, coming in alone or pairs, to greet each other enthusiastically.

‘I’m so glad you all came,’ gushed Rose.

The whole class, as well as Luka, Marc, and Kagami had all come to help spread a bit of Christmas cheer. Alya handed out the song booklets, then Luka and Adrien arranged them like a choir according to their vocal range. Then, Luka pulled his phone from his pocket and brought up his playlist.

‘I didn’t want to bring my guitar in case it snowed,’ he explained.

He pressed play, and they rang out the first chords of Silent Night.

They drew a crowd, who listened with smiles and gentle swaying, as they sang calmer carols. Slowly, they built up to the faster tempos, with the audience responding accordingly. Finally, everyone was clapping along, dancing and laughing, before the singers concluded their list. The crowd applauded their efforts, then drifted away, still smiling.

Luka took hold of Marinette’s hand.

‘You sing beautifully,’ he told her.

Her face turned red. ‘Thanks. Croissant?’

Marinette passed out pastries, while Mylène poured everyone a warm drink.

‘That was fun,’ Kagami stated. ‘I didn’t think it would be so enjoyable.’

‘I know, right?’ Adrien grinned back. ‘I sounded like a chicken with a frog in its throat, but it didn’t even matter.’

The group moved on to sing at a park, where they were equally well received. Children clapped along, while couples danced and swayed. The elderly held hands and smiled fondly as they reminisced. They took no money for their act, happy to let people enjoy the season that they themselves loved. It was a magical evening for them all.

Finally, the group divided to head home. Kim, Alix, and Max linked arms and strode down the street, singing loudly and off-key for their own amusement, while Ivan wrapped an arm around Mylène to quietly escort her home. Nathaniel and Marc bade their farewells and melted into the crowd, leaving the rest of them behind.

‘Thank you so much for coming tonight,’ Rose repeated.

‘Thank you for inviting us,’ replied Alya.

Kagami nodded. ‘I had a pleasant evening. Thank you for including me.’

Juleka nodded and murmured a reply, then she linked her arm with Rose’s, and they departed, just as the snow began to fall.

‘Merry Christmas, guys,’ Alya said as she and Nino took their leave as well.

‘That really was fun,’ Marinette said, her hand still in Luka’s firm grip.

‘We should do it again next year,’ Adrien agreed.

The remaining four farewelled each other, then meandered home, still basking in the glow of their performance, despite how some of their members were dreadfully off-key.


	7. Season of Goodwill

Plagg stared at his reflection in a bauble on the Christmas tree. ‘I’ll never understand this custom of yours. How many excuses do you humans need to get stuff for free?’

‘Says the Kwami who constantly demands cheese,’ Adrien retorted. ‘Besides, Christmas isn’t something all humans celebrate.’

‘No, just the greedy ones.’

Adrien rolled his eyes. ‘Christmas is about giving, not receiving. See this present here? It’s for Father. I got it for him because I thought he might like it.’

Plagg stared at the shoddily wrapped gift he pointed at, his expression sceptical.

Adrien blushed and pouted. ‘Shut up. Just because it doesn’t look pretty doesn’t mean it’s worthless. This is the season of goodwill, after all; we like to do nice things for each other.’

‘What, like leave you home alone, and forbid your friends from coming over?’

It was true; Gabriel had gone away, leaving him by himself on Christmas eve, but Adrien shook his head.

‘It couldn’t be helped. Anyway, it’s not about me. Father had some things he needed to handle at work. That’s a part of being a good boss.’

Plagg rolled his eyes with a groan. ‘Don't try and tell me this is a part of that “Goodwill” thing you mentioned before.’

He shrugged. ‘I suppose it could be, so this isn’t the time for me to be thinking selfishly. Other people need him too.’

‘You’re too ready to make excuses for him. As I recall, you weren’t so forgiving last year.’

‘It was my first Christmas without Mother. I was hurting and confused, but I've done a lot of thinking since then. It was Father’s first Christmas without her too, so maybe working is his way of dealing with it. This year, I’ve resolved to be a better, more mature person.’

‘Still seems like you’re doing more giving than receiving,’ Plagg harrumphed.

Adrien’s smile was small, but sincere. ‘Like I said, it’s about giving, and if giving my father a little more time and understanding is what he needs, then so be it. I can’t hold it against him.’

Plagg still seemed recalcitrant, but subsided with a final huff. ‘So, what are your friends doing tonight?’

‘I believe Rose, Ivan, and Mylène are volunteering at a homeless shelter, handing out hot meals and warm blankets. Nino and Alya are with the other Césaire members delivering meals to local orphanages. Chloé’s family is hosting a charity fund raising gala, so she’ll be there. Juleka and her brother were going to a children’s hospital to play them Christmas carols, and raise their spirits a little.’ He shrugged. ‘Yeah, they’re really delivering on that goodwill.’

‘So, most of your friends are too busy to visit anyway,’ Plagg summed up.

At Adrien’s crestfallen expression, he flew into his face, waving his arms frantically. ‘I mean, they can’t all be too busy for you. What’s that fencing partner of yours doing tonight?’

Adrien raised his head. ‘Kagami? I think she’s at Mayor Bourgeois’ fund raiser. Lila’s there too, I heard.’

‘Ok, what about the other one, with the pigtails?’

‘Marinette? I don't know. I think her family was selling Yule Logs, then donating the proceeds.’

‘It’s getting late. Do you think she’s still busy?’

He shrugged. ‘Hard to say. Why, what have you got in mind?’

Plagg’s gaze drifted away. ‘I dunno, maybe you could video chat or something. Maybe she could talk you through how to make a cake.’

‘Which we would then eat?’ Adrien asked with a knowing smile.

‘Well, surely this “season of goodwill” extends to us at home. We can repay her later with some brie or something.’

Adrien’s grin widened. ‘You know, I think that’s a great idea. Race you to the kitchen!’


	8. Peppermint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like peppermint, so I had no idea what to do for this prompt.  
> I'll only tolerate it in Mint Slice, which is the Aussie version of Thin Mints, I guess.  
> Otherwise, I am Tikki in this fic :P

‘Don’t even think about it,’ hissed Tikki from under the tea towel laying on the benchtop.

Marinette almost dropped the measuring spoon. ‘What?’

‘Do not put peppermint in those biscuits, Marinette. I’m serious.’

She raised an eyebrow. ‘What’s wrong with peppermint? It brings out a nice flavour in the chocolate.’

‘It’s an abomination. Double chocolate chip cookies should not have anything else. I mean, you wouldn’t put toothpaste in there, so why add mint? It’s as bad as orange in chocolate.’

‘You don't like chocolate with orange either?’

‘Chorange is the work of the devil, just like toothpaste chocolate. Now, put the peppermint essence down, nice and slow.’

In doing so, Marinette’s hand shook, spilling the peppermint in the batter. Tikki’s despairing wail could be heard throughout the building, as great tears dripped down her face.

‘My beautiful biscuits. Ruined!’

Marinette rolled her eyes. ‘I’ll make another batch. Geez, so dramatic.’

She then had to throw the tea towel over Tikki to hide her from Tom and Sabine who stormed in, demanding to know what had produced such a noise.

‘I think Chat Noir fell out of a tree,’ she chuckled, before turning back to her mixing bowl and stirring furiously, with a look of intense concentration on her face.

Her parents departed, still looking bemused, then Tikki stuck her head out.

‘Chat Noir?’ she protested.

Marinette shrugged, then tasted the batter. It needed more peppermint.


	9. Pine Cones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what I was doing with this one either, and it shows

Alix and Nathaniel were sitting on the hearth rug in his living room, painting and decorating pinecones in front of the fire, while waiting for Kim to arrive.

‘What’s taking that meat head so long?’ grumbled Alix.

Nathaniel painted the tips of his pinecone scales blue. ‘I’m sure he’ll be here soon.’

She rolled her own pinecone in a tub of glitter, hunching in on herself guiltily. ‘I don't mean to sound like I don't enjoy your company, Nath. Sorry.’

He smiled easily back at her. ‘No offense taken. It is pretty quiet with just the two of us.’

Alix checked her watch. ‘He’s fifteen minutes late. That’s so rude.’

The front door burst open, accompanied by Kim’s boisterous hollering. ‘Joyeux Noël and a Happy Hanukkah to my favourite cherry tomatoes. How you doing, pipsqueaks?’

He strode inside to ruffle their hair, before he caught sight of their stack of decorated pinecones.

‘Ooh, nice.’

Without asking for permission, he lobbed two into the fire, whistling appreciatively as they went up in flames.

‘Kim,’ Alix shrieked indignantly.

‘What?’

‘We were decorating those,’ Nathaniel informed him, his tone somewhere between resigned and reproving.

He raised an eyebrow. ‘But your fire was going down, and pinecones make good kindling. I was helping.’

Alix sighed. ‘Sure, you were.’

Meekly, Kim settled between them and pulled one of the completed pinecones out of the pile. ‘It looks nice.’

‘Thanks,’ murmured Nathaniel. ‘Would you like to try?’

His face lighting up, Kim nodded. ‘Sure. I bet Ondine would love one I made myself.’

They spent the afternoon decorating pinecones rather than going out like they’d originally planned. After a while, they invited Max and Marc to join them.

Kim only forgot what they were doing once more, when he threw Max’s attempt into the fire, only to be denied Christmas cake as punishment. He did not like that.


	10. Gingerbread

Marinette watched Tom retrieve sheets of gingerbread from the oven. He slid them onto the worktable, humming We Wish You a Merry Christmas, while he cut the pieces into shapes with paper templates.

‘Would you like to help me construct the gingerbread house, Marinette?’ he asked.

Her face lit up. ‘Yeah!’

Tom held the walls, floor, and roof in place while she glued it all together with frosting. Tom had even cut out the pieces for a small chimney, which she stuck on top happily.

Sabine came in after the morning rush. ‘Oh, look at you two. Your gingerbread house looks delicious.’

Marinette grinned as Tom chuckled.

‘We haven’t even decorated it yet, Honey,’ he told her.

Sabine sniffed the air. ‘Well, it still smells good.’

The bell at the front of the shop rang as another customer entered. Sabine looked over her shoulder and smiled.

‘I’d better get that.’

Tom waved her off with an absent hum of acknowledgement as he mixed more icing for the gingerbread house.

‘Ok, Mum,’ muttered Marinette as she piped wavy lines to represent rooftiles.

Tom then stuffed the chimney with blue fairy floss. ‘Just like real smoke.’

‘It looks amazing,’ opined a new voice.

Marinette’s head whipped up to see Adrien hovering in the doorway. She straightened up, squeezing the piping bag a little too tight, before quickly setting it aside before she ruined her efforts.

‘Adrien, I’m so love to see you. I mean, it’s nice to see you.’

‘Hello, Son,’ boomed Tom. ‘What can we do for you?’

Adrien blushed and rubbed his arm. ‘Well, I was just wondering if…’

He trailed off to an unintelligible mumble.

Marinette leaned toward him. ‘What was that?’

His blush intensified as he stared at the floor, still muttering too low to be heard.

Sabine patted his back. ‘It seems Adrien has found himself at a loose end this afternoon. You two don’t mind if he spends some time here with us, do you?’

Tom’s smile grew. ‘Of course he’s welcome to stay. Come and help us decorate this house, will you? We could use an extra set of hands.’

Marinette was sure Adrien’s answering smile could light up a city block.

‘I’d love to,’ he replied. ‘Tell me what I have to do.’

Tom showed him how to pipe icing, and glue Smarties to the gingerbread house with it. Adrien was then inspired to stick candy canes on either side of the door, and raspberry gummies around the base.

‘You’re a natural,’ Tom praised him, with genuine pleasure.

Sabine nodded. ‘You certainly have a flair for decorating gingerbread. Maybe you could help with the little men next?’

Adrien’s pleased smile eased into something softer. ‘I’d like that.’

He helped for the rest of the afternoon, before ending in a frosting fight with the dregs of the icing. However, in pride of place in the shop window, sat the gingerbread house he helped prepare. Marinette took particular pleasure in informing him that many customers had asked for something just like it, enquiring about the creative genius who came up with such unique ideas. He blushed and muttered into his chest, but Marinette knew he was happy, which in turn, made her happy. She was going to ask him if he’d like to do it again some time, if only to see him smile once more.


	11. Secret Santa Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay; I've had to come to my sister's place to cat-sit for the weekend. My stuff, including my laptop, came over yesterday, leaving me without. But hey, two updates today!

Lila glanced at the name she had pulled from the hat and curled her lip, Marinette Dupain-Cheng scrawled across it in their teacher’s handwriting. Cursing her luck, Lila rolled her eyes and wondered how she could get out of buying her rival a Secret Santa present.

‘What’s that face for, Sweetheart?’ asked her mother.

Lila sat at the breakfast table feeling put upon. ‘My class is holding a Secret Santa, and I got the girl who’s always mean to me. I just don’t want to waste my money on someone as awful as her.’

Her mother hummed as she thought. ‘Well, it wouldn’t look good to the other students if she was the only one without a gift. They will talk, and figure out you were the one to get her, so I suggest you buy her something that looks expensive, but isn’t. That way, you save face, and she won’t risk being akumatised because she was left out.’

‘But Mum,’ she whined, ‘I don’t want to spend hours looking for something, let alone pay for it. She’s so horrible to me.’

‘Sometimes, you just have to be the bigger person, Dear. Take the high road, and show her the wonderful, generous person you are, and maybe then the bullying will stop. Who knows, you may even become friends.’

Lila snorted. ‘Doubt it.’

Either she didn’t hear the last comment, or she chose to ignore it, but Madame Rossi handed Lila her bag, then kissed the top of her head.

‘Eat your breakfast, and have a good day. I’ll be home by dinner.’

She then hefted her own bag, and with a final wave, was out the door. Lila stared sullenly at her empty plate, then sighed as she rummaged through the pantry, and took some of the expensive chocolates gifted to her mother a few days prior.

* * *

Lila picked up a scented candle, only to put it back on the shelf a second later. Fifteen euro was more than she was willing to pay for a stinky candle, let alone one for Marinette.

Although, the stench would suit her, she mused.

She moved on, disregarding pretty knickknacks and doohickies the moment she saw them. Lila had opted to shop alone, rather than incriminate herself by buying something cheap in front of witnesses. Their class had set a price limit, but Lila’s target was much lower than the agreed upon expense – no more than a couple of euro, if she could help it.

Idly wandering into a craft store, she saw a pair of pink fabric shears on sale at a significantly reduced price. With a shrug, she picked them up and took it to the register, only paying nine euro. It was still more than she was happy to pay, but it was well known how clever Marinette was with a sewing machine, so it would look like someone had put thought into the gift.

That brainless ditz likes pink too. She’ll probably love it, she thought disdainfully.

Afterward, Lila treated herself to lunch before returning home, and dropping the scissors in a cheap giftbag someone had given her last year.

* * *

Monday morning was when they agreed to exchange presents. One by one, the students made their way up to the classroom to deposit their gifts on Madame Bustier’s desk, before discreetly creeping back out again, keeping things as anonymous as possible. By the time the bell rang, there was a respectable pile waiting to be handed out, much to the class’ excitement.

Lila watched from her seat as the students were called, one at a time in no particular order, to come and collect their gifts. The reactions were mixed, from pleasure to disappointment, and everything in between. She couldn’t help but sit up when Marinette’s name was called.

Obediently, Marinette trotted forwards to gather up the giftbag. Only once she was back at her desk did she open it. Around her, faces dropped with disappointment, their expressions conveying their sympathies, but Marinette remained bright.

‘Wow, I really needed these,’ she declared. ‘How did you know?’

She glanced around, but no one confessed to being her Secret Santa. Undeterred, Marinette examined her gift, bouncing in her seat and squealing quietly.

Lila felt heat rush up her face, so she looked away, telling herself she was simply embarrassed for Marinette and her indecorous display of gratitude.

She refused to think too deeply on the fact that her face warmed whenever she saw Marinette’s smile, or why she didn’t feel the need to lie at all that day.


	12. Candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what to do for this one, but I wanted to write something soft & sweet with lukanette, so here we are

Luka removed the blindfold and stepped back. ‘What do you think?’

‘It’s beautiful,’ Marinette gasped.

He had the houseboat to himself that evening, so he’d taken advantage of the peace to invite Marinette over for dinner. He’d set a table, complete with a table cloth and linen napkins, while soft candlelight illuminated the small room belowdecks.

Luka stepped ahead to pull out her chair. ‘Mademoiselle.’

Marinette giggled as he tucked the chair in after her. ‘Thank you.’

He took his own seat, smiling at her. ‘You like it?’

‘I do. It’s lovely, especially the candles. They’re so intimate.’

‘Let me know if it’s too much. I’ve never had a proper girlfriend before.’

She smiled reassuringly. ‘I’ve never had a proper boyfriend before either, but for what it’s worth, I think you’re doing great.’

They raised their glasses and toasted before taking a sip, then began to eat. It was cosy, comfortable, and familiar; dinner was nice, then Luka played for her while she spun around in the candlelight.

It was a pleasant, domestic evening, one neither of them would soon forget.


	13. Marzipan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never eaten marzipan and it shows. I've had other almond-based treats in the past, and didn't like them, so I'm going to assume I don't like marzipan. That said, I had a hard time with this prompt, which is why it's so similar to Peppermint. Sigh. I'm a bad writer.
> 
> Nino is a Savoury Man, and nothing will convince me otherwise. Sure, he likes the occasional sweet treat, but given a choice, he will always choose potato, I mean, savoury.

Nino pouted as he met Alya in front of their favourite café.

‘What’s that look for?’ she queried. ‘Aren’t you happy to see me?’

He shook his head, schooling his expression into a soft smile. ‘No, it’s not you. I’m always glad to see you.’

Alya grinned, her hands on her hips. ‘Then what’s with the glum look? You look like Christmas has been cancelled.’

He heaved a dramatic sigh as he opened the café door for her.

‘It might as well have been. No, it probably should be cancelled, then I won’t have to deal with it.’

Alya looked over her shoulder at him as she led the way to a vacant table. ‘Ok, I’m curious; tell me what happened.’

Nino fell into a chair to rest his chin on his hands. ‘Mum covered the Christmas cake in marzipan.’

‘Yeah, and?’

His eyes widened as he straightened up. ‘It’s marzipan, Alya. It’s gross.’

‘You don’t like marzipan?’ Alya settled gracefully into her seat and picked up a menu, but continued to look at him.

Nino shook his head emphatically. ‘No. I can’t stand it.’

‘But it’s sweet.’

‘That’s the problem,’ he exclaimed, throwing his arms wide. ‘It’s too sweet. You know I prefer savoury things.’

She shrugged. ‘Then don’t eat it.’

‘I can’t do that.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because she made it especially for us kids, and she’ll make that face if I don’t eat it. You know the one.’

He pleaded with his eyes, begging her to understand and take his side against the evil that was almond based confections. Alya, however, was unsympathetic.

‘If your mother made it for you, the least you can do is eat it for her. It’s not like you have to have much.’

Nino’s jaw dropped. ‘Judas. You’ve seen the sizes Mum cuts – it’s bound to be huge.’

‘So, eat a bit, then say you’re full. I know your family cooks a veritable feast for Christmas, so it won’t even be a lie.’

He grumbled under his breath, wondering why he’d told her at all, when the waiter approached to collect their orders.

‘I’ll have the Tartiflette and a coffee, please,’ he requested.

Alya tapped her chin. ‘I’ll have a caramel macchiato and a slice of the marzipan cake, thanks.’

Nino gaped at her. ‘Why?’

Her grin was unrepentant. ‘I happen to like marzipan and it’s traditional, so you can’t stop me, so there.’

He merely groaned as he thumped his head against the table. He would be smelling marzipan for the rest of the day.


	14. Scarves & Mittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how knitting works

Ivan waved Mylène off after school, with a small smile lighting up his usually dour features. He sighed at her retreating back, then twiddled his thumbs as he cast a subtle glance at Marinette. As always, she was with a group of others, talking and laughing, which put him off. He had something to ask of her, but he didn’t want to do so in front of spectators, so he waited a short distance away, hoping the gathering would soon disperse.

Finally, Alya and Nino waved their goodbyes, followed by the others shortly after, as they split up to go in separate directions. Seeing his chance, Ivan approached Marinette before she could depart.

‘Hey Marinette,’ he greeted her.

She started, then smiled. ‘Hey, what’s up, Ivan?’

‘I was wondering if you take commissions for like, gifts and things,’ he muttered, unable to look her in the eyes.

She tilted her head. ‘You want me to make something for you?’

He held his arms behind his back and scuffed his toe. ‘Well, for Mylène, actually.’

Marinette gasped and clapped excitedly. ‘Yes, I’d be happy to help. What did you have in mind?’

Ivan rubbed his arm. ‘I was thinking a pair of mittens. Her hands get really cold in winter, and her current gloves have worn out on the inside. Would that be possible?’

Cupping her chin between forefinger and thumb, Marinette thought it over. ‘It’s possible, but I’ll need to know her hand size first. Do you know how big her hands are?’

He floundered. ‘Um. Tiny?’

Ivan felt embarrassed he didn’t already have this knowledge, but Marinette was patient.

‘See if you can get her to trace her hand on a piece of paper, and bring me that. I can manage with a paper template.’

‘How am I supposed to do that without giving away the surprise?’

She shrugged. ‘Try finger-painting, or that thing where you trace your hand, and try to

make the outline into a picture, like a bird or a palm tree. Something crafty ought to be a good enough excuse.’

‘If you say so,’ he agreed dubiously.

‘I can still get started, if you like.’

He looked up hopefully. ‘Really? What do you need?’

‘For the moment, tell me which colours you’d like, and whether you want them knitted or sewed.’

‘I think knitted in pink, yellow, blue, and green. You know, like her hair.’

Marinette grinned. ‘That’s beautiful. I’ll head to the store and get started right away.’

She was about to walk away, but Ivan placed a hand on her shoulder.

‘Wait, how much do I owe you?’

‘I’ll let you know after I've bought the wool.’

‘I’ll pay extra for the really soft stuff.’ He dug through his pockets to pull out his wallet, handing her a fifty euro note. ‘Is that enough?’

She took it with a smile. ‘I’m sure it’s fine, thanks. I’ll get back to you soon, ok?’

‘Ok.’

He watched her go, feeling a little warmer inside already.

* * *

Mylène pressed her hands onto the paper, the pain squishing between her fingers. She giggled, then raised her hands only for the paper to stick.

‘Oh no.’

‘Here, let me help.’ Ivan reached across the table to carefully peel the paper back. He put it down, covering a smile at how easy it had been to get Mylène to indulge him in simple craft activities.

‘Thanks,’ she murmured, looking up at him from behind her lashes.

He felt heat rise to his face. ‘No problem.’

They were in the art room, whiling away a blustery lunch break with the others from their class. Marinette shot him a victorious thumbs up, before turning back to her conversation with Alya and Nino. They were cutting out paper snowflakes to see how elaborate they could make the designs – naturally, Marinette’s were the best.

Ivan looked at his own project. He was attempting to write a song for Mylène, but no matter what he thought of, it was too heavy. He had learnt the last time when he’d written her a song that she disliked excessively loud things, so he modified the notes to the best of his ability. However, nothing seemed right, so he crumpled the sheet into a tight ball and tossed it into the trash, along with a pile of other failed attempts.

‘Is everything ok?’ asked Mylène. ‘You seem frustrated.’

He shrugged, feeling inadequate. ‘It’s nothing serious. How’s your painting coming?’

She looked dubious, but let him change the subject. She then held up her picture, appearing pleased with her efforts.

‘I made a forest. I’m thinking of doing something like this for the next environmental demonstration. This was a great idea, Ivan. I’m glad you thought of it.’

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. ‘Sure, don’t mention it.’

Mylène turned back to her painting, humming tunelessly to herself. Ivan smiled, then discarded his song idea, already thinking of an alternative he would need to consult Marinette about.

Fortunately for him, Marinette sought him out just as the bell rang.

‘Hey, Ivan,’ she hissed, waving him over.

Casting furtive glances around, he made sure Mylène was engrossed in her conversation with Alix, before heading back to Marinette.

‘What’s up?’

She pulled a sheet of paper out from behind her back. ‘I drew a mock-up of the mittens for Mylène. Is the design all right?’

Ivan took the sheet, his jaw slack. The mittens began with a simple pink wrist band, but the heel had a pink reindeer prancing across a green field. Above that was a large blue snowflake made up of symmetric diamonds, with tiny arrowheads around it on a pale yellow background. Then there was a narrow strip of pink decorated with smaller, line art snowflakes in green, before leading to where the fingers went. This part was blue with yellow stars, like the sky at dusk.

Ivan stared at it in awe. ‘You can really made this?’

‘It’ll take a little time, but I can have it done before Christmas. Do you approve?’

‘I think it’s perfect, thank you. But there was one other thing.’ He trailed off, uncertainly.

‘What is it?’

‘I wanted to write Mylène a song, but nothing’s really worked. Would it be possible to sew a little message in there instead?’

Marinette winked at him. ‘Leave it to me; I have the perfect idea.’

* * *

Mylène was worried. Not only did she have no idea what to get Ivan for Christmas, but he had seemed down recently, and she didn’t know why. He scowled as he scribbled something on a piece of paper, before scrunching it up and throwing it away, and not even Kim’s good-natured barbs could pull him from his moody brown study.

‘I wonder what’s going on in there,’ she mused.

‘In where?’ Alix asked.

Mylène shook her head. ‘It’s Ivan; he’s been acting weird and he won’t tell me what’s wrong.’

The bell rang, announcing the end of the day. Caline dismissed them, wishing them all good tidings for the holidays, while the class packed up and returned the well wishes. They filed out into the cold, huddling into jackets, scarves, and beanies. Ivan, Mylène noted, did not have a scarf.

‘Marinette,’ she called, as an idea came to her.

Marinette paused and turned back. ‘Yeah?’

Mylène scurried toward her. ‘I need your help making a Christmas present for Ivan.’

A look crossed her face that Mylène couldn’t name, but her expression smoothed out into an encouraging smile.

‘What did you need exactly?’

‘I was hoping you could make a scarf for me to give to him. I know I should do it myself, but I want it to be nice.’

Marinette shook her head. ‘It doesn’t matter who made it, as long as it’s given with love. Do you have a design in mind?’

Lowering her backpack, Mylène rummaged around to pull out a pen and a notebook. Flipping to a blank page, she scrawled a long rectangle with squiggly lines at either end like a fringe, just above which, she scribbled crossbones and a skull wearing a Santa hat.

‘Can you knit something like that?’ she asked, holding the book up.

Marinette leaned in to peer at it. ‘It’s doable. Did you want any colours in particular?’

Mylène shuffled awkwardly. ‘Well, he has grey eyes, so maybe something that would bring out the colour?’

‘Ok, leave it to me. I’ll bring you the receipt later, if that’s all right.’

‘That’s great. Thanks for helping me with this, Marinette. I really appreciate it.’

She waved her off. ‘It’s no problem at all. See you later.’

‘Bye.’

Mylène took a deep breath, already eagerly anticipating Ivan’s reaction.

* * *

On Christmas eve, Ivan and Mylène agreed to exchange presents, as they each would be bound by familial obligations the following day, and neither had a way out. They met in the park, Ivan with a paper bag of warm pastries alongside his present, and Mylène with two travel mugs of hot chocolate.

Ivan saw Mylène waiting for him on a park bench, her cheeks rosy as her breath left her in puffs.

‘Merry Christmas, Mylène,’ he greeted her.

She got to her feet, a wrapped present left at her side. ‘Joyeux Noël, Ivan.’

Reaching up, she gave him a chaste peck on the cheek, but it was enough to make him blush scarlet. Wordlessly, he held out the pastries and the present.

‘Thank you,’ she said as she accepted them. ‘I have a gift here for you too.’

Sitting beside her, Ivan picked up a small, soft bundle wrapped in green paper and red ribbons. Mylène sat the pastries beside the drinks and lifted her own gift, which Marinette had obligingly wrapped for him in pink paper.

‘Let’s open them together,’ suggested Mylène.

‘On the count of three,’ he added. ‘One.’

‘Two.’

‘Three,’ they said together.

Ivan peeled back the sticky tape while he discreetly watched Mylène open her present. She looked happy and excited, which was a precious gift all on its own. He smiled widely at her, then turned back to his own present before she noticed and grew self-conscious.

‘Oh wow,’ she gasped. ‘They’re beautiful.’

Ivan stopped once more to watch as she admired her new mittens. They were a little bulkier than he’d expected, but Marinette had explained that she’d lined them with a moisture resistant fleece to keep her hands extra warm and protected against the elements.

She turned to him, grinning wide, then leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the lips.

‘I love them, thank you.’

Pushing past his flushed embarrassment, he said, ‘look on the inside.’

One brow raised, Mylène raised a mitten to peer inside the cuff at the embroidered message. ‘For my dearest Mylène.’

She raised a brow at him, surprised and blushing, until he directed her to look inside the other one.

‘I love you, from Ivan.’

He could see her tearing up as she read it, so he gave her a moment to collect herself. Mylène, however, threw herself into his arms, hugging him tight.

‘I love you too.’

He wrapped his arms around her, happy to enjoy the moment.

‘Oh,’ she gasped, ‘you still have to open yours.’

Once she sat back, Ivan opened his present to pull out a soft, dark grey scarf. He chuckled at the skulls in Santa hats.

‘Look at the ends closely,’ Mylène said.

Ivan raised one fringed end, then the other as he sought the stitched message. ‘To my dearest Ivan. Love always, Mylène.’

He then wrapped its length around his neck, surprised it didn’t chafe or itch, which was why he usually went without a scarf, despite the chill.

‘It’s amazing, thank you, Mylène. Where did you find it?’

She was still inspecting her mittens. ‘The same place you got these, I suspect.’

They stared at each other for a moment, then began laughing.

‘Great minds think alike,’ she recited.

Ivan leaned over to plant a light kiss on Mylène’s head. ‘We are pretty great, aren’t we?’


	15. Wrapping for Charity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the video I used for inspiration here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uyiq2iST4C8  
> Because I can't wrap oddly shaped presents for shit.

Carapace looked at the eighty-centimetre tall teddy bear a small boy had placed on the table before him. ‘How the fu-heck am I supposed to wrap this?’

He then rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling uneasily, as the mother of the boy scowled at him. Most of the superhero team had come together to wrap presents for the people, who left a small donation before entering the great hall. All of the money they collected would go to a charity voted for online by the people. So far, it was a tie between a women’s shelter and a children’s home, but Carapace suspected they would make enough money to help both causes. Queen Bee, Viperion, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, and himself all had a line of fans out the door, all waiting to make a donation and get their presents wrapped.

Rena Rouge, who sat to his immediate left at the long table, shook her head. She neatly wrapped a small box for a young lady, before handing it back with a smile.

‘First,’ she began, her eyes darting toward him, ‘you need to roll out how much paper you’ll need. Then, before you put the bear inside, make a bag out of the paper.’

‘A bag? How do I do that?’

Alya greeted her next fan, who patiently waited to have her gift wrapped by a superhero. ‘You sticky tape the long sides together while the paper’s flat, but leave some room at the top and bottom. Considering the size of the bear, you may need about six inches or so. Then, you fold the outer edges of the bottom inward.’

‘Wait, wait,’ he cried, ‘slow down.’

Rena Rouge finished wrapping, posed for a selfie with the girl, then waved her off. She then welcomed her next customer with a grin. ‘Ok, Turtle Boy. Fold the paper over until it meets in the middle, creating a diamond shape.’

Concentrating hard, Carapace did as she instructed with his tongue poking out. ‘Right. Now what?’

‘Fold in the top and bottom corners of the diamond, then stick them down with more tape.’

While she greeted yet another eager fan, he kept working. Carapace was aware that Chat Noir, who sat on Rena Rouge’s other side, and the others down the table, were wrapping far more items then he was, while he was occupied trying to get one thing right.

‘Done.’

Rena Rouge nodded in approval. ‘Right. Now grab the bear to make sure you have about one and a half lengths worth of the toy’s height in spare paper up top.’

Smiling awkwardly at the little boy, Carapace reclaimed the bear to hold it against the paper.

‘It fits,’ he said.

‘Great,’ Rena Rouge complimented him. ‘Now stuff it inside.’

Carapace slid the bear in carefully, then tapped the bag against the table to make sure it was in properly. The small boy grinned and pumped his fists, before glancing up at his mother. She smiled back, but Carapace thought he detected a hint of impatience. His grin felt strained, but he kept up his happy façade for the boy’s sake.

‘You’ve got it in there?’ Rena Rouge asked. ‘Good. Now pinch the sides near the top and fold it over twice, then seal the underside of the fold with the double-sided tape.’

He scrabbled around until he’d found the double-sided tape, then stuck a strip to the bottom of his fold.

‘Yeah, it looks great,’ he cheered.

‘Yep, there you go,’ Rena Rouge said. ‘You did it.’

‘Thank you, Carapace,’ said the woman as she took her son’s hand.

The boy reached for the present with his other hand, still smiling wide. ‘Thanks, Frog Man.’

Carapace deflated, his jaw slack, as he watched the pair blend into the crowd.

‘But I’m a turtle,’ he whined.

Rena Rouge patted his back, but he distinctly heard his other teammates snickering.

‘Shut up,’ he grumbled.


	16. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a moment I forgot how tall Ondine actually is... Let's just ignore that little detail, shall we?

Kim cleared his throat while his friends cheered for Marc and Nathaniel. They had unwittingly met under the mistletoe, only for their friends and classmates to whoop and holler, until Marc took a deep breath, before pecking Nathaniel on the cheek. There was a collective _aww_ from the crowd while the boys blushed and looked away, both trying unsuccessfully to conceal shy smiles.

Kim shot a nervous glance to his left. Ondine stood at the refreshments table beside him, laughing at his classmates’ antics, with a glass of punch in hand.

Just before classes let out for the season, they had all agreed to throw a festive party to celebrate. Chloé was pressured into hosting the event at her father’s hotel, to which she’d been adamantly opposed until Adrien looked piteously at her. She’d relented with poor grace, but the rest of the class was thrilled, especially by the food, and that they each had the option to bring a guest.

Kim did not regret his decision to invite Ondine, but now that he’d brought her, he didn’t know what to do with her. She seemed content to remain in his company, but Kim saw all the other girls who came with partners, and they were all dancing. He did want to dance with Ondine, but he also wanted to “accidentally” find her under the mistletoe.

_Surely a dance would be the perfect opportunity to manoeuvre her into position_ , he mused. _But what if she doesn’t want to kiss me? I can’t kiss someone who doesn’t want me to, that’d be seriously uncool. What if the others saw her rejecting me? It’d be humiliating. Maybe I shouldn’t ask her to dance, after all_.

A light tap on his shoulder made him jump. Spinning around, he saw Ondine staring up at him.

‘Are you all right?’ she asked. ‘You’re sweating.’

_Gosh, she’s pretty_. Shaking his head, he pushed the errant thought away.

‘I’m fine. Are you having a good time?’

She nodded. ‘Yeah, I was talking to Kagami earlier, you know, trading stories about our respective sports. She’s a serious competitor; I was impressed.’

‘Adrien’s girlfriend? Yeah, she comes from a long line of swords-people.’

_Ask her to dance_ , his mind hissed. _You don’t have to kiss her to dance. Ask her, ask her, ask her, ask her_.

‘Are you sure you’re ok?’ she enquired. ‘You’ve gone pale.’

He chuckled too loudly. ‘Yeah, I’m great. Are you hot? It’s hot in here. I need something to drink.’

Without waiting for a response, he turned to the refreshment table and scooped a cupful of punch, before chugging it down in one breath. Ondine watched him in concern, her brows furrowed and her jaw slack.

Around them, the music picked up. More people drifted toward the dancefloor, and another hapless couple was caught by the mistletoe trap. Rose and Juleka shared a modest peck, then twirled away, unbothered by their friends’ good-natured cheers.

_How do they make it look so easy?_ he wailed internally.

Ondine cleared her throat as she prised the cup from his grasp. He let it go, his face hot both at her touch, and embarrassment that she’d needed to free the cup before he broke it.

‘Do you want to leave?’ she asked quietly.

He turned to her in surprise. ‘Leave?’

She shrugged. ‘I know you’re more comfortable in a competitive setting, or somewhere you can move around unhindered. I guess I thought you might be feeling stifled.’

He stared back at her, thinking, _she’s the most perfect girl in the world_.

‘No, I don’t want to leave. Unless you do?’

Ondine shook her head. ‘I’m having fun. I like your friends.’

‘Yeah, they like you too.’

Her cheeks turned rosy as she ducked her head. 

_Cute_.

‘So,’ they said at the same time.

Ondine hunched her shoulders and giggled, while Kim rubbed the back of his head.

‘You first,’ he offered.

Slowly, she hooked her fingers around his, her gaze fixed on a point behind him.

‘I was just going to ask if you’d like to dance.’

His mind blanked, as his jaw worked soundlessly. Finally, he nodded, uttering noises of agreement while he stared at her.

_Stupid mouth_ , his mind shrieked.

Ondine took his hand and led him to the edge of the dancefloor. There, she guided his hands to her waist, then wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders, before she began swaying to the rhythm.

Kim followed her lead, his eyes fixed on her, willing to let her lead him anywhere. Then she rested her head against his chest.

Only his own momentum and Ondine’s continued swaying kept him upright and still moving. All thought, however, had ceased. Slowly, he sank into a happy, if bewildered stupor, his world and all his senses narrowing down until it was just the two of them floating in a sea of endless white.

His shoulders relaxed, and he melted into the embrace, wearing what he was sure was a stupid smile. It didn’t matter, though, because Ondine was in his arms, and it felt right, as if she belonged there.

_If I had the power to freeze time, it’d be in this very instant_ , he thought groggily.

The music changed into a slow, smooth tune, encouraging couples to drift lazily about while indulging in the feel of their partners in their arms. Kim was happy to let the music, and Ondine, direct where he went, if it meant remaining just as he was for another moment.

He closed his eyes and sighed dreamily.

He was brought back to his surroundings gradually by the sound of voices whooping and cheering. They were loud and obnoxious, and interrupted his time with Ondine. Kim frowned as he opened his eyes, only to see Ondine smiling bashfully up at him.

‘Uh, why are you looking at me like that?’

Her blush deepened, but rather then reply, she looked higher up. Kim followed the direction of her gaze, only to see the sprig of mistletoe hanging above them. Suddenly, the noisy hollering made sense.

Ondine closed her eyes and tipped her chin up, her lips puckered.

Kim froze, until a particularly strident voice cut through the cacophony.

‘Kiss her, you dolt,’ Chloé yelled from the sidelines.

His faze blazing and his heart racing, Kim leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Ondine’s lips. He would have drawn back a second later, but she pushed back and followed his retreat, extending the kiss. Pleasantly surprised, he let her continue, only barely remembering that he had to reciprocate.

What should have been a modest peck turned into something far less innocent, though his friends shrieked their approval, even applauding the pair once they finally parted.

Ondine’s face was scarlet. ‘I hope you don’t mind me kissing you like that. I should’ve asked.’

‘Are you kidding? I’ve been wondering how to get you under the mistletoe all day.’

‘Then I suppose it’s a good thing I steered us here.’

‘A very good thing. Hey, what do you mean by “steered?”’


	17. Christmas Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway there. Thanks for all the hits, everyone!

Plagg watched from Adrien’s schoolbag as the children set up a Christmas tree in the classroom, feeling bored and hungry. The children squabbled over what went on the tree first, then who got to put what where. The scrawny one insisted the lights went on first, while the short one vehemently claimed the tinsel did. The screechy blonde wanted to put the angel on top, while the pink one announced the teacher should have that honour. The noise they made was as admirable as it was atrocious, and while Plagg would normally have been amused by their antics, right now he was mostly just annoyed they kept him from his nap.

‘Humans,’ he sighed with a shake of his head.

Left with no other recourse, he sank back into the bag, and ate what was left of his cheese. ****

The noise died down, to be replaced by the soporific lecture of the teacher. Plagg finally dozed off, cradled in his empty cheese container.

He was startled into wakefulness by the ringing of the bell, shortly followed by thunderous footsteps racing by. He sat up with a yelp, but the noise faded into the distance before he realised what was happening.

‘Adrien?’ he called tentatively.

When there was no answer, he poked his head out once more. ‘Adrien?’

There was a rustling overhead, then Tikki peered down from the seat above him.

‘Plagg?’

His expression morphed into a sly grin. ‘Hey, Sugar Cube.’

She remained unimpressed. ‘Ugh, don’t call me that, Stinky Sock.’

‘I’m the sock to your sweet shoe.’

Tikki stuck her tongue out. ‘Bleh.’

‘Anyway,’ he drawled, ‘where do you think all the humans have gone? It’s not like our owners to leave us behind.’

‘They’ve probably gone to lunch.’

‘Without me?’ Plagg was aghast.

‘I dare say Adrien didn’t want to be put off by the smell of rotten dairy.’

He gasped at the slight. ‘Why you.’

Leaving his sentence unfinished, he darted from the bag toward Tikki. She shrieked and fled, flying around the room in dizzying circles while he pursued her. What had begun as a pursuit of vengeance turned into a game of chase, each kwami laughing and taunting the other as they spun about.

They were so caught up in their game they didn’t notice the approaching voices. Tikki heard them first, pausing in mid-air so abruptly Plagg ploughed into her back, sending them both reeling.

‘What the heck?’ he demanded once they both stopped spinning.

She shushed him impatiently, her arm over his mouth. ‘Listen.’

He heard them then, a group of voices coming their way. They shared a panicked glance, then Tikki bolted into the nearest place of concealment – the Christmas tree standing by the wooden steps beside Caline’s desk. Plagg shot one more glance at the hallway, then bolted in after her.

The people in the hallway passed by without even looking inside, cackling at something one of their number said. Plagg rolled his eyes, then looked around.

‘Tikki, where are you?’

‘I’m here,’ her voice drifted down to him.

Looking up, he saw a glint of red between the branches and shot towards it, only to find a red bauble hanging from a golden thread. Somewhere to his right, Tikki laughed at him.

‘So close,’ she taunted.

He darted to where her voice came from, but once again she eluded him. Their game of chase had turned into hide and pounce, each kwami taking turns to jump at the other from hiding places within the Christmas tree.

They didn’t notice the children coming back until they entered the room. Unfortunately, Plagg had just launched himself at Tikki, tackling her amongst the branches and dislodging one of the baubles.

He and Tikki watched it bounce from branch to branch as it fell, before shattering on the floor. The children started at the sound, then approached the tree cautiously.

‘What happened?’ asked the big one.

The scrawny one knelt at the base of the tree, adjusting his glasses as he examined the broken pieces. ‘The string is still attached. I guess it wasn’t hung properly.’

Plagg peered at the group from deep within the tree, Tikki at his side, staying as still as possible. The pieces were swept up and thrown out, while the children cast ever-increasingly ridiculous speculations about why it fell, from sabotage to haunting.

Plagg turned to Tikki with an incredulous expression as she smothered a laugh.

‘I guess it’ll remain a mystery,’ Adrien announced, looking at the tree as if he knew Plagg were at fault.

His expression, a mix between accusatory and panic, was too much for Plagg. He choked back a raucous laugh of his own, but the tree still trembled with the vibrations. Tikki was not faring any better, and when Plagg turned to Marinette, he could see why. She was dancing from foot to foot behind the crowd, shaking her hands and casting frantic glances from the tree to her seat, and back again, her face pulled into a comical grimace.

He and Tikki broke, wheezing soundlessly as they laughed. The tree shook with the force of their suppressed chortles, startling the children back a step.

‘It really is haunted,’ wailed the big one.

‘We need to get out of here,’ agreed the red one.

As one, the group turned and fled, their faces drawn into lines of barely concealed dread.

‘You see?’ huffed the short, colourful one. ‘This is what happens when you cut down trees.’

Plagg and Tikki watched in amazement as the last of them fled, then turned to each other, their mouths agape.

‘Oooh, I’m a big scary ghost,’ moaned Plagg, his arms raised.

‘Oh no,’ Tikki cried, before racing off once more, their game of hide and pounce renewed.


	18. Christmas Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the recipe here: https://www.thespruceeats.com/madeleines-recipe-1374963
> 
> I know the school doesn't have a specialised cooking classroom, so I made one up using my memories from my own high school. I'm too tired to care.

Tom grinned at the class, his Santa hat sitting at a jaunty angle, as he gestured at the ingredients spread over the cooking teacher’s desk.

‘Today, kids, we’re going to make madeleines.’

‘That’s not very Christmassy,’ drawled Chloé.

‘They will be when we wrap them in this special cellophane.’ He held up packets of red and green cellophane with matching curling ribbons and sticky tape.

Chloé rolled her eyes. ‘Whatever.’

‘Excellent,’ he cheered. ‘Now, come and collect your recipe sheets and ingredients so we can get started.’

Obediently, the children lined up to collect what they would need, then filed back to their kitchen stations, humming and murmuring appreciatively.

‘Now,’ Tom continued, ‘since there are uneven numbers, Marinette will act as my assistant and kitchen all-rounder to assist those who need it, so if I’m busy, just call on her.’

Marinette got up to join him at the front, smiling encouragingly.

‘Alya, why don’t you partner with Ivan?’ she suggested.

Snapping a smart salute, Alya gathered her things, and marched over to stand beside Ivan in his kitchenette. 

‘Excellent,’ praised Tom. ‘Right, let’s get started. First, generously grease your pans with butter. This will stop the madeleines from sticking, and give them that lovely golden-yellow glow.’

The class followed his instructions, creaming the sugar and butter, and calling out when things went awry.

‘You’ve got the mixer going too fast,’ Tom gently corrected Kim. ‘Once the vanilla extract and orange zest are added, you need to turn it down to low speed.’

Kim nodded and did as instructed, though he still looked lost.

‘Scrape down the sides of the bowl,’ Marinette told Nino. ‘But go slowly, or it’ll curdle.’

‘What do we do if it does curdle?’ Alix called out, sounding mildly distressed.

Tom chuckled. ‘Add a little flour. Hang on, I’ll be right over.’

‘Shoot, I got eggshell in the mix,’ muttered Nathaniel, as he gingerly picked out the shards.

Rose began spooning in the dry ingredients and stirring.

‘Fold it in,’ Marinette instructed, covering Rose’s hands with her own and guiding her movements. Rose nodded in understanding, then grinned at Juleka.

‘I’m baking,’ she announced.

Juleka smiled indulgently, and patted her head.

Tom guided the class through the first part of the lesson, then had them cover their bowls before putting them in the tiny refrigerators under the counters. Then the bell rang for lunch.

‘We’ll continue this when you return,’ he called after them. ‘See you in two hours.’

‘This is exciting,’ Sabrina said. ‘I’ve never made madeleines before.’

‘They’re not that exciting,’ huffed Chloé.

Alya snorted. ‘You might have more fun if you actually participated, rather than make Sabrina do all the work.’

Their classmates chuckled as Chloé turned her nose up with a huff.

They had an hour-long lunch in the cafeteria, then had an hour of history, before they could return to cooking class. Caline could tell they were anxious to get back to baking, but reminded them they had to let their mixtures rest for two hours, or it wouldn’t work.

When the bell finally rang, most of them raced back to cooking class, eager to continue the lesson.

‘Welcome back,’ Tom greeted them. ‘When you left, you just added the dry ingredients, combined the eggs, and stirred with a spoon until smooth. Now, pre-heat your ovens, and make sure your pans are well greased. Then, spoon the batter into the pans, and bake them for ten to fifteen minutes, until they’re puffy and golden.’

The students scurried to obey his instructions, until they all had their pans in their ovens with no major mishaps.

‘Good job, everyone,’ Marinette congratulated them.

Tom nodded. ‘Yes, well done. Your cakes already smell delicious. While they’re baking, everyone come and get some cellophane and ribbons to wrap them with. I’m sure they’ll make an excellent gift for your loved ones.’

‘I’m gonna give mine to Ondine,’ Kim announced as he marched forward.

Max smiled. ‘I’ll give mine to my mum. She’s been studying very hard recently, and often forgets to eat.’

‘I’m giving mine to my dad,’ Alix said. ‘My brother can get stuffed.’

‘I’ll give mine to my dad too,’ Sabrina agreed. ‘He’s been working overtime lately, and deserves a treat.’

Chloé hummed in consideration. ‘Maybe I’ll divide mine between my parents. Or I’ll just keep them for myself, depending on how they turn out.’

Once each student was equipped with cellophane, ribbons, and sticky tape, it was time to take their madeleines from the oven.

‘Place the pans upside down on the wire racks,’ Tom told them, ‘then let them cool for a few minutes.’

Several students had to tap the bottom of their pans, and Lila needed help to remove hers completely, but the little cakes finally came out without much fuss.

‘I see you all greased your pans properly,’ Tom congratulated them. ‘Excellent work, everyone.’

The class cheered and high fived, then began the less glamorous chore of cleaning up.

When the benches were wiped down, and the equipment put away, they dusted the cakes with icing sugar and wrapped them up in small bundles tied with curling ribbons.

Alya held hers out to Nino, just as he gave her his.

‘Merry Christmas,’ they chorused.

Mylène then offered hers to Ivan, her cheeks rosy. He accepted them with thanks, then gave her his efforts. Mylène grinned as she accepted his gift with both hands. Juleka and Rose also exchanged madeleines, while Nathaniel waited until he could quietly give Marc his.

‘You all did splendidly,’ Tom praised them as the final bell rang. ‘Have a safe and happy holiday, and I’ll see you all in the new year. Bye for now.’

* * *

Chat Noir raced across the city until he reached the nondescript rooftop he and Ladybug agreed to meet on. She was already waiting for him with an expectant grin lighting up her features.

‘Good evening, Kitty,’ she greeted him.

‘And a very good evening to you, Milady,’ he returned with a bow.

‘Looking forward to Christmas?’ she asked.

‘About as much as any cat in Paris,’ he replied cryptically.

Rather than question him, Ladybug reached behind herself to pull out a small bundle of green cellophane tied with matching green curling ribbon.

‘I know it’s not much, but here. Merry Christmas, Chat.’

He took the package, eyeing it curiously. ‘As it happens, I have something for you too.’

Extracting his present from the back of his belt, he held out a similar parcel in red, with a strange glint in his eyes. ‘Joyeux Noël, Ladybug.’

Her eyes widened as she took it. Together, they untied the knots, until the plastic fell away simultaneously, revealing twin piles of madeleines.

They looked at each other, then at the small cakes they each held, their eyes wide.

‘What’re the odds?’ Ladybug asked, her voice too high to be casual.

‘Yeah,’ Chat Noir chuckled, ‘cooking classes would be doing the same thing all over Paris at this time of year.’

‘Exactly; they’re all following the curriculum, that’s all.’

Both of them adamantly refused to think that Tom was not technically a teacher, and so was not bound by the guidelines other teachers had to adhere to.

‘Well, it was nice seeing you, Ladybug.’

‘Yup, have a happy Christmas, Chat.’

They parted ways faster than they ever had before, then slammed back into their rooms panting and sweaty, their gifts clutched in trembling hands.

‘Nope,’ said Marinette as she clambered down her ladder.

‘Eep,’ squeaked Adrien as he leaned against his windows.

Except there was no denying it – they Knew.


	19. White Christmas

Alya folded her arms on her bedroom windowsill and gazed out at the city with a sigh.

‘What’s wrong, Babe?’ asked Nino. He was sitting on her bed, reading comic books, while he shirked his responsibilities as an elder brother.

‘It’s already the nineteenth and it hasn’t properly snowed yet.’

‘Not unusual,’ he replied.

‘I know, but,’ she shrugged, ‘I wanted to have a white Christmas.’

He put the book down to give her his undivided attention. ‘How come?’

‘I dunno. It just feels right to have real snowfall over Christmas, but this pathetic layer dropped on us overnight melts away by morning. It’s sad.’

‘Don’t ever move to Australia, Al.’

She curled her lip. ‘I had no intention of it.’

Nino exhaled as he stood up. ‘Listen, there’s not much we can do about the weather.’

‘I know that.’

‘So how about we round up the gang and see if they want to go ice skating? There’s plenty of white ice at the rink.’

A small smile lit up her face. ‘I’d like that. Thanks, Nino.’

He kissed her cheek, then began calling their friends.

* * *

They met their classmates outside the ice-skating rink, with Kagami, Luka, Ondine, and Marc joining in. Filing inside, they swapped their shoes for skates, and headed onto the ice. They spun around in pairs or small groups, calling to each other and performing simple tricks.

Nino took Alya’s hand and spun idly around the rink as the others passed them by.

‘This is really nice,’ she said, smiling up at him.

He gazed softly back. ‘I’m glad you’re enjoying it.’

Lila caught up to them then, so Nino left them to chat about girl things, and taking the opportunity to skate ahead to catch Marinette and Luka, his plan already sending bubbles up his chest.

‘Hey Mar, Luka,’ he greeted them.

‘Hey, Nino,’ Marinette returned.

Luka nodded. ‘Hey.’

‘So, you’re probably wondering why we organised this outing on such short notice.’

‘The thought crossed my mind,’ Marinette said with a wry grin.

‘Well, you see, Al was saying she wished it would snow more, so she could enjoy a white Christmas.’

Luka nodded. ‘I get it; that’s why you brought us all here.’

Nino shook his head. ‘No.’

‘No?’ they echoed simultaneously.

‘Sure, on the surface it is, but my real plan is something else entirely.’

Marinette looked intrigued. ‘What did you have in mind?’

Nino muttered his plan, while making sure Alya was still too far away to hear. Marinette nodded in agreement, then skated off with Luka close behind, while he moved on to Adrien and Kagami to explain his plan again.

As inconspicuously as possible, Marinette, Luka, Kagami, Adrien, Sabrina, Nathaniel, and Marc all left the rink to head back to Alya’s place. Nino kept her too preoccupied to notice their absence, monopolising her time, and directing her attention away from the others.

After a couple of hours, his phone rang twice before abruptly cutting off.

Alya raised an eyebrow. ‘Was that someone trying to call you?’

He shrugged nonchalantly. ‘If it’s important, they’ll call back. I’m getting pretty tired; how about you?’

She hummed thoughtfully. ‘I have been skating since we got here, and my feet are getting tired.’

‘I think I’ve had all the fun I can have here, too. Ready to head off?’

‘Yeah.’

He turned to look over his shoulder at the rest of the group. ‘All right, everyone, time to pack up. We’re heading back to Al’s place now.’

Alya gaped at him. ‘Did you just tell everyone to come back to my place without even asking me?’

He put his finger over her lips and shushed her, but didn’t offer an explanation. She frowned at him, and complained about him taking liberties with her hospitality all the way back to her place, but he took it in stride. Around them, their remaining friends chatted amicably, oblivious to the surprise he had planned, as well as Alya’s whining.

He led the group up to her apartment, anticipation wriggling in his gut like a living thing. Etta and Ella met them in the hallway, wearing matching mischievous grins.

‘What’re you two smirking at?’ Alya asked peevishly.

Without answering, they ran inside, giggling.

‘They’re so creepy,’ hissed Kim.

‘Which one’s the evil one?’ Alix added.

‘Oh, Ella, easily,’ Alya replied with a dismissive wave.

‘Which one’s Ella?’

Alya smiled cryptically, then turned toward her door. Nino opened it for her, watching her face carefully as he swung it inward.

Her eyes widened and her jaw fell slack as she gasped. Dropping her bag, she entered her apartment as though she were in a daze, her eyes darting about as she took in all the details. Nino followed her inside, grinning appreciatively – his friends had been busy since he’d seen them off.

Scraps of paper and dozens of white balloons littered the floor, while white streamers and delicate paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling so densely it was like walking through a snowfall frozen in time. Silver glitter dotted the glass balcony doors, and diamonds of blue cellophane hanging in the sunlight cast ethereal shadows across the room. In the middle of it all stood Alya’s family, as well as Marinette, Luka, Adrien, Kagami, Nathaniel, Sabrina, and Marc, all looking exceptionally pleased with themselves.

‘You guys,’ Alya began, her eyes going misty.

Nino came up beside her. ‘You said you wanted a white Christmas.’

She turned to him. ‘You did this?’

‘Well,’ he shrugged, ‘these guys did all the work. I just suggested it.’

Clasping her hands under her chin, Alya turned around, taking in the decorations, before launching herself into Nino’s arms.

‘It’s beautiful. I love it, thank you.’

‘You’re very welcome,’ he replied, hugging her tight, as the rest of their friends entered, staring in awe at the room, and praising the hard work put into it.

‘Joyeux Noël, Alya.’

‘Joyeux Noël, best boyfriend in the world.’


	20. Reindeer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to fall behind if I don't pick up my game D:  
> I got really stuck on prompt 24, but I think I've though of something good enough.

‘Tell me you can come out today,’ whined Alya over the phone.

Marinette glanced at the miserable and sniffly Manon on her couch, wrapped in blankets and strangely subdued as she stared listlessly at the tv.

‘I can’t today. I’m babysitting Manon, and she’s got a cold. We have to stay inside where it’s warm.’

‘Bummer,’ commiserated Alya. ‘Wait, I have an idea. Call you back.’

‘Huh? Alya, wait.’

But it was too late; Alya had already hung up. Marinette stared at her phone for a moment, then shoved it back in her pocket.

‘Hey, Manon, are you hungry?’

She shook her head with a short hum of refusal.

Marinette frowned and tapped her chin, worried by the uncharacteristic behaviour.

‘Do you want to play a game?’

Another head shake and small, disagreeing hum.

‘How about a movie? We can watch Ponyo again.’

Manon shrugged, which Marinette guessed would be as much of an assent as she was likely to get, so she stuck the Blu-ray in and started the movie. Manon, however, remained quiet and unmoved.

Marinette settled in beside her, then stroked Manon’s hair when she rested her head in Marinette’s lap.

‘I guess you really aren’t feeling well,’ she murmured.

Barely five minutes later, Manon was asleep, snuffling against her congested nose.

Marinette’s phone chimed again. She was quick to answer, unwilling to wake Manon, and whispered a greeting.

‘Hey girl,’ came Alya’s voice. ‘How’s the babysitting?’

‘Manon’s gone to sleep, but Madame Chamack won’t be back for another two hours. I’m afraid I can’t go anywhere yet.’

‘That’s ok, we’ll come to you. see you soon.’

Once again, she hung up without explaining herself, leaving Marinette to wonder what she had planned.

‘Who’s this “we” she mentioned?’

Manon woke up twenty minutes later, just before a knock sounded on the door.

‘Who’s that?’ she mumbled, as she dragged herself upright.

‘I’ll go see. Wait here, I’ll be right back.’

She nodded and rubbed her eyes as Marinette got up. She opened the door to see Alya, Nino, and Adrien standing in the hallway, all wearing reindeer antler headbands.

‘What’s going on?’

Alya grinned. ‘Is the little mischief maker awake yet?’

‘Yeah, she just woke up.’

Adrien winced. ‘I hope it wasn’t because of us.’

‘No, she woke on her own just before you knocked.’

‘Great,’ Alya stated. ‘Come on, guys, we have a sick kid to take care of.’

The group marched inside to stand in front of Manon, all smiling widely.

‘Hello, young lady,’ Alya said. ‘We, Santa’s reindeer, have heard that you’re a little under the weather. So, we’ve come to cheer you up.’

Manon tilted her head. ‘I thought you were a magical unicorn.’

‘I moonlight as a reindeer, and go by the name Vixen.’

Marinette had to stifle a snort.

‘And these,’ Alya continued, gesturing at Nino and Adrien, ‘are Dancer and Prancer. You may have heard of us.’

‘Yeah, like the song,’ Manon agreed.

‘Just like the song,’ affirmed Alya.

‘Hey, I’m really more of a Cupid,’ protested Adrien.

‘I’m partial to Dasher, myself,’ added Nino, as he puffed his chest out.

Alya turned to them with a mean glare. ‘You’re Dancer and Prancer. Deal with it.’

Marinette raised her hand. ‘Which reindeer am I?’

‘Comet, obviously,’ Alya replied, reaching into her bag to toss Marinette a spare headband.

‘Obviously,’ she concurred dryly.

She put the headband on while Alya addressed Manon.

‘Anyway, like I said, we heard you were sick, so we came to cheer you up. Are you ready for a ride on Santa’s reindeer?’

Manon perked up. ‘Yeah.’

Dropping to all fours, Alya waited for Manon to clamber on her back, before crawling round the living room, with Manon cheering croakily as she rode. When Alya got tired, Nino took over, but rather than crawl like Alya did, he opted to carry Manon on his shoulders.

‘I’m tall,’ she cried gleefully.

Adrien helped Marinette make lunch – a simple repast of ham and cheese croissants, toasted until the bread was warm and the cheese had melted. After they ate, it was Marinette’s and Adrien’s turn to piggyback Manon around, while Alya and Nino cleaned up.

Nadja arrived to find Manon on Adrien’s shoulders, howling with laughter, as Marinette held her in place so she wouldn’t fall off.

‘Look, Mummy, Prancer is giving me a piggyback ride,’ she squealed.

Marinette’s smile felt strained. ‘Welcome back, Madame Chamack. Here to take Manon home?’

Nadja nodded. ‘Yes, thank you for looking after her. I see you’ve done a great job at livening her up.’

‘You’re welcome,’ Alya called from the kitchen.

Nadja raised an eyebrow, so Marinette nodded.

‘It was all Alya’s idea. It’s her who deserves the thanks.’

‘What am I,’ asked Nino, ‘chopped liver?’

‘Chopped liver,’ Manon agreed enthusiastically.

Adrien eased her from his shoulders, and handed her back to Nadja. ‘It was a pleasure looking after her. I hope we can play again sometime soon.’

Nadja cradled Manon, and smiled at the group of teenagers. ‘Well then, thank you all, for taking care of her. Love the headbands, by the way.’

Marinette felt her face heat up as she tugged the antler headband off. Waving Nadja and Manon off, she closed the door with a gusty exhale.

‘What, we don’t even get paid?’ asked Nino.

Alya smacked him upside the head, dislodging his headband. It fell over his eyes, before he removed it completely, frowning at Alya in disapproval.

‘Madame Chamack will pay me in one big sum at the end of the week,’ Marinette explained before their tiff could escalate. ‘I’m sure she’ll include bonuses for all of you.’

Adrien removed his own headband, staring at it fondly. ‘I don’t need the money, but if you find yourself stuck again, I don’t mind reprising my role as Cupid.’

Alya stomped her foot. ‘For the last time, you’re Prancer. At least learn your deer-sona before you play at babysitters again.’

As the bickering picked up, Marinette shook her head despairingly.

‘I could have gone my whole life without ever hearing the word “deer-sona” quite happily, but no.’

‘No, you could not,’ Alya argued, before swatting her rear with a tea towel.

What followed was a childish game of swats and headband thievery, until they wore themselves out and collapsed on the couch, where Sabine later found them asleep in a warm pile. She spread a blanket over them, then tiptoed out before she woke them, smiling wide at the picture they made.


	21. Snowball Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Tom's and Sabine's A+ parenting. Good job, guys.

Sabine smiled wistfully at the snow drifting lazily beyond the bakery windows. She could hear children in the park playing, the sounds of laughter and delighted squeals sparking a wave of nostalgia that left her yearning for something she couldn’t identify. She sighed as she wiped down the countertop, reminiscing on her own childhood spent playing in the snow.

‘Honey,’ said Tom as he emerged from the kitchen, ‘are you done in here?’

She turned to him with a smile. ‘Yes, Dear, I’m all done.’

His answering grin was relieved. ‘Want to go for a walk? It’s been ages since we enjoyed a simple stroll.’

‘Are you sure? It’s snowing out, and I know how you feel about the cold.’

Whether it was personal preference, or because of his Italian heritage, Tom did not enjoy the cold. He claimed it made his bones ache, and his hands too stiff to bake with, leaving Sabine to wonder how much was true, and what was hyperbole.

However, his smile was calm, as if he heard her previous desire for some unquantifiable thing.

‘I’m sure. Let’s go.’

He held out his hand in invitation, still smiling softly at her. Sabine’s own expression eased, then she slid her hand into his.

They walked outside, Tom locking the door behind them, then they strolled hand in hand to walk along the banks of the Seine. It was peaceful, picturesque, and romantic, with a light snowfall softening the hard edges of the city. Sabine rested her head against Tom’s arm as they walked, wondering why they had put this off for so long.

When the cold turned a little too biting, they agreed to head back. When Sabine noticed that Tom was shivering, she suggested a shortcut through the park where the children still played.

‘To be young,’ Tom uttered, with a faraway look in his eyes. ‘Were we ever this young?’

Sabine chuckled at the small kids making snow angels. ‘Once upon a time, yes. It feels like several lifetimes ago, though.’

‘I do miss those carefree days,’ Tom went on. ‘I love our life, and wouldn’t change anything, I just get tired so easily these days. I feel like I’m getting old.’

‘The passage of time waits for no one, I’m afraid. The best we can do is look over our own little girl, and make sure she’s able to lead the best life she can.’

Tom sighed. ‘Our little girl isn’t so little anymore. It only feels like yesterday when she was taking her first steps, and speaking her first words. I know she wouldn’t want to hear it, but I miss the little kid she once was. Things were so much simpler then.’

As Tom fell into a pensive silence, Sabine fell back, her hand slipping out of his, unnoticed. When Tom was a couple of yards ahead, she knelt to scoop up some snow, patted it into a loose ball, then tossed it at Tom’s back. She hit his left shoulder, then quickly stooped to make another snowball before he could retaliate.

Tom paused, then slowly turned back, his expression between shock and outrage. ‘Did you just throw a snowball at me?’

Sabine hid the damning evidence behind her back. ‘No.’

Then his face morphed into something wicked. ‘Ok, you asked for it.’

Squatting, he made his own enormous snowball, but Sabine squealed and fled before he could finish making it.

‘Hey, get back here,’ he called after her. ‘That’s cheating.’

‘All’s fair in love and war, Honey,’ she hollered over her shoulder.

Tom scraped together his snowball, and ran after her, throwing it when he was close enough. It clipped her elbow, but she managed to get away, pivoting on her heel, and lobbing another ball toward his face.

He gasped at the sudden shock of cold, then grinned before making his next projectile. Giggling, Sabine ran off again, tossing half-formed snowballs whenever she felt Tom was getting too close.

Other people in the park stopped to watch their childish display, some shaking their heads and muttering, while others grinned and joined in. The result was a massive free for all, with snowballs flying in all directions to hit participants and spectators alike.

Children shrieked and adults howled with laughter as they indulged in the game. Sabine threw snowballs at people she knew as well as complete strangers, which they then returned in kind. She recognised some of Marinette’s classmates among the warring crowd, and laughed when Marinette herself hit Adrien in the face with a handful of snow.

‘Go get him, Sweetie,’ she called, just before someone got her in the back.

After ninety minutes of relentless battle, Sabine stopped by the gate to catch her breath. Tom joined her soon after, panting hard as he watched the war rage on.

‘I can’t help but feel partially responsible for this carnage,’ he said.

Chuckling, she asked, ‘but did you have fun?’

‘You bet. What’s the point of growing up if you can’t be a little childish sometimes?’

She nodded. ‘Our lives are hectic, so it’s nice we can take a break and reconnect with our childhood selves every once in a while. I think it helps us be better parents.’

He rested an arm around her shoulders, smiling fondly. ‘We are great parents.’

In front of them, Marinette shrieked a bloodcurdling war cry, before leaping into her group of friends and pelting them mercilessly with an armload of snowballs. When she ran out, she tripped Alix over and pushed Kim into a snowdrift, before raising her arms above her head and screeching victoriously, her foot on Nathaniel’s back as he tried to scramble away from her.

Tom and Sabine leaned against each other and sighed, smiling at the sight.

‘We are great parents.’

‘The best, Dear.’


	22. Christmas Jumpers

‘I am not wearing that,’ Kagami stated, her arms crossed as she glared at the jumper Adrien held up.

He gave her his most doleful eyes. ‘But it’s Christmas.’

‘I don’t care if it’s the Second Coming, I’m not wearing it.’

He looked at the jumper mournfully. ‘It isn’t even that ugly.’

‘It’s a Christmas jumper; they’re ugly by definition. How can your father tolerate you going outside dressed like that?’

Adrien shrugged. ‘I sneak out before he sees me. Come on, it’s not like your mother will ever know.’

Kagami’s expression fell. ‘Someone could still tell her. Just because she can’t see doesn’t mean she doesn’t have other ways of finding things out.’

Adrien hung his head. ‘I guess. I’m sorry. I just thought it would be nice if we matched, but if you’d rather not, that’s fine. I’ll just go it alone.’

She narrowed her eyes. ‘Don’t try to manipulate me, Agreste.’

He peered up at her. ‘Is it working?’

‘No.’

He was about to argue further, but was forestalled when Kagami’s phone rang. He leaned over her shoulder as she accepted the call, to see Marinette’s face light up the screen.

‘Hey guys,’ she greeted them via video link. ‘This party’s a blast. When are you getting here?’

Kagami frowned. ‘As soon as Adrien drops this ridiculous notion about matching Christmas jumpers.’

Marinette’s jaw dropped. ‘You’re not wearing your jumpers?’

‘They’re an embarrassment.’

‘But we’re all wearing one,’ Marinette went on. ‘That’s kind of the whole point. Please, Kagami? Indulge us just this once?’

Kagami’s face turned pink a she looked away. ‘Adrien never mentioned it was a themed party.’

‘I didn’t?’ he asked. ‘Must’ve forgotten.’

Marinette brought her clasped hands into view. ‘Please come, Kagami. It’ll be so much fun, and I promise it’ll be better if you wear the ugly jumper. You wouldn’t feel left out that way.’

Huffing through her nose, Kagami acquiesced. ‘Very well, but if I get into trouble, I’m taking you all down with me.’

‘Deal,’ Adrien agreed.

He shot Marinette a discreet wink and a thumbs up over Kagami’s shoulder, then Kagami hung up. She turned to him with a determined expression.

‘Give me the damned jumper, and let’s get this over with.’

Adrien smirked as she snatched it, and tugged it over her head.

‘If I knew that all it took to convince you to do something was to get Marinette, I could’ve saved us both a lot of trouble.’

‘Don’t be smug. I will dump you for her.’

Adrien felt the blood drain from his face. ‘Whatever you say, Ma’am.’

‘Good. Now let’s go.’


	23. Santa Claws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically took the obvious choice for this one. So unoriginal!   
> Turns out I'm really bad at writing fluff consistently. It usually devolves into crack.  
> Sorry.

Adrien pulled up the delivery tracking number on his computer with giddy anticipation. ‘It says the delivery will arrive tomorrow.’

Plagg hummed a disinterested note. ‘Don’t you think you went a little overboard?’

‘Not at all. They’re my friends, Plagg, I want to show them how much I appreciate them.’

‘There are other ways to go about that. How do you even plan on delivering those gifts?’

He rubbed his chin as he thought. ‘Maybe with a little help from one of Paris’ resident superheroes.’

Plagg looked unimpressed. ‘Don’t even think about it. I’d like to spend my Christmas eve with my sweet camembert, and not traipsing all over the city on some fool’s errand.’

Adrien turned to him with a wicked grin. ‘It’s not like you have a choice, Plagg.’

Gasping, Plagg drew back, before flying to his cheese stash and slamming the cupboard door after himself. Adrien shook his head, and turned back to the computer, eagerly awaiting the moment his package arrived.

* * *

The following morning, a knock on his bedroom door preceded Nathalie sticking her head inside.

‘Adrien, the courier just left a delivery for you.’

He jumped out of his desk chair, grinning wide, to claim the large box Nathalie held.

‘Thanks, Nathalie.’

He then closed the door on her before she could ask what he was planning. He lugged the box over to his lounge, and pried off the sticky tape to tear at the flaps and open his prize. Inside was all the presents he had bought for his friends, all tucked in safely and encased in bubble wrap. The gifts included a spider-charm choker for Juleka, bright pink mittens for Rose, the next version of Ultimate Mecha Strike for Max, and new Nikes for Kim. For Alix he’d gotten knee and elbow pads, and Mylène got a new jacket. Sabrina would get the beret she’d been eyeing, and for Chloé he’d bought pearl earrings. Nathaniel got a new paint set, and Ivan the new Zombie Skull Crushers album.

He’d been reluctant to get something for Lila and risk encouraging her unwanted advances, but he knew that leaving her out would only increase her resentment towards his classmates. In the end, he’d bought her a token gift that looked more expensive than it really was – a beaded handbag from Malaysia. It was pretty, but practical and impersonal.

For Alya he’d found a new phone case and matching charm in a Ladybug design, and Marinette got a new sketchbook and pencils, bundled up in a folder she could later use for her portfolio. Nino, he spoiled a little bit with new headphones and an early release of Jagged Stone’s new album, along with a classic record he’d believed would be fantastic to make a new mix with.

Adrien grinned at his prizes, then began the laborious task of wrapped them, while Plagg slept on the couch headrest.

* * *

By evening, all the presents were wrapped, and stored in a large green sack Adrien had improvised from an old bedsheet.

‘All right, ready to go,’ he said.

‘What do you think you’re doing?’ drawled Plagg. ‘I know you’re not going to use your powers to act like some kind of ad hoc Father Christmas.’

He shrugged. ‘Well, the real Father Christmas is busy, so I guess it’s up to me. Just call me Santa Claws. Get it? Claws?’ He curled his fingers to demonstrate his point.

Plagg rolled his eyes and groaned, then Adrien called for his transformation.

Chat Noir hoisted the heavy bag over his shoulder, and leapt from his window to blend into the chilly night.

He left his friends’ presents on windowsills and balconies, or knocked on their front doors before leaving the present on the step and fleeing, to watch from the shadows as the gift was retrieved. He felt warm each time their expressions lit up, or smiled fondly at their sleeping faces, knowing the first thing they saw in the morning would be a present from him.

Lila’s gift he’d stuffed with coal and lobbed through a random window pane, then raced away to hide as enquiring voices rose in protest at the shattered glass.

His last delivery was Marinette’s, as she was on his way home after the round-trip. Despite the hour, she was on her balcony, wrapped in a blanket and sipping from a steaming mug. It was too late to wait for her to leave, and Chat Noir was tired, so he jumped over to give her the present in person.

‘Good evening, Mademoiselle Marinette,’ he greeted her.

She turned to him with an enigmatic smile. ‘Hello, Chat Noir. What’re you doing out so late?’

He grinned and eased the bag from his shoulder. ‘I’m running an errand for a friend.’

Digging past the sagging fabric, he pulled out the package with her name on it, and handed it to her.

‘Joyeux Noël, Marinette.’

She accepted it, then looked from it, to him, and back again. ‘I don’t understand.’

‘It’s from a mutual acquaintance. He asked me to play the role of Father Christmas tonight since he won’t be able to see his friends for a while.’

She smirked as she regarded him. ‘So that would make you Santa Paws?’

He blinked. ‘I was going with Santa Claws, but I like that much better. Seems a lot less threatening.’

Marinette giggled. ‘So, do I get to know who this mysterious gift-giver is? I’d like to thank them properly.’

‘It’s no secret,’ he assured her. ‘You can thank Adrien tomorrow. He may be busy, but I’m sure he’d appreciate a text or voice message.’

Cocking her head, she gave him a look he couldn’t decipher. ‘I think we can do a little better than that. Did he say if he’d have any free time over the holidays?’

Thinking hard, Chat Noir pursed his lips. ‘He might be free on Boxing Day, but after that, he’s booked solid until New Year’s.’

‘Then we’ve not got long. Thanks Chat, I’ll organise something, so you go home and rest.’ She leaned in to peck him on the cheek. ‘And thanks for delivering the presents.’

Ducking her head, she went back inside, leaving Chat Noir blushing alone on her balcony. Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts, then raced home, feeling unaccountably happy.

‘I have such great friends,’ he stated, as Plagg was ejected from his ring.

Plagg merely rolled his eyes before diving back into his cheese pile, to eat himself into a stupor.


	24. Bûche de Noël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as Yule Logs.  
> This one had me stumped, but once I began, this thing practically wrote itself.  
> As usual, it ended up falling more into the Crack category...

It had taken some convincing, but Marinette had managed to get Roland Dupain to come over for Christmas dinner. He sat between Tom and Marinette, poking at his food, before eating without comment. Gina rolled her eyes and shook her head, then praised Sabine for putting the feast together.

‘Really, Sabine, you spoil us,’ Gina continued as she waved her fork around.

‘It’s no bother,’ Sabine replied. ‘Besides, I had Tom and Marinette helping me. It was a team effort.’ 

‘Bah,’ muttered Roland.

Gina hummed an approving note, effectively drowning him out. ‘Well, not only are you all exceptional bakers, you’re also very good cooks. You could expand your bakery into a proper restaurant with meals like this.’

Tom blushed through a pleased chuckle. ‘You flatter us, but baking will always be my specialty.’

Marinette nodded. ‘You should see the Bûche de Noël he made. It’s beautiful.’

Gina gasped. ‘Yes, I can’t wait.’

‘Then everyone should finish eating so we can move on to dessert,’ Sabine said.

Marinette returned to her meal with enthusiasm, while Gina, Tom, and Sabine continued to eat with more decorum. Roland snorted, then cut savagely into his roast as if it had personally insulted him.

Leaning over, Marinette asked, ‘is everything ok, Grandpa?’

Roland threw his cutlery down. ‘There is too much seasoning. Vegetables should be boiled and served with butter, and roasts should only have salt. This is too much.’

She raised an eyebrow. ‘But it’s still tasty, yes?’

Roland uttered a noise like a growl, before grudgingly admitting, ‘yes. It’s tasty.’

The plates were cleared, then everyone leaned back to pat their bellies appreciatively.

‘So, who’s ready for dessert?’ asked Tom.

There was a collective groan, so he let the moment slide with a chuckle. Instead, they sat at the table, continuing to talk idly of times past and people known, while Marinette sat patiently by, listening with interest.

After half an hour, Sabine brought up the subject of dessert once more. ‘So, who’s ready from Tom’s Bûche de Noël?’

Immediately, Marinette thrust her hand into the air. ‘Me, me!’

Gina laughed. ‘I suppose I could fit it in, now.’

‘I’ll go get it,’ offered Tom, as he gestured Sabine back into her seat.

Grinning proudly, Tom produced a chocolate sponge Bûche de Noël, complete with crushed pistachio moss, icing sugar snow, and meringue mushrooms. The end had been cut and placed at an angle like a sawn-off branch, the tip of which was decorated with a handful of berries, and green buttercream leaves.

‘It looks beautiful, Honey,’ Sabine praised him.

Gina nodded. ‘Yes, it’s a masterpiece.’

‘Good job, Dad,’ added Marinette.

‘Bah,’ snorted Roland. ‘In my day, we ate real logs; got splinters between our teeth.’

He imitated spitting out splinters as Gina rolled her eyes, and Sabine sighed.

‘You did not,’ scoffed Marinette, as she elbowed him in the side. ‘Now stop pretending to be such a grump and eat your son’s baking. I promise it’s delicious.’

Roland gave her a half-hearted glare. ‘Unconventional granddaughter, stop acting as if you know what I’m thinking. Don’t you know that children should be seen and not heard?’

‘And don’t you know that cranky old people get put into homes?’ she quipped.

Roland gasped. ‘You wouldn’t.’

It was then when Tom slid a piece of cake in front of his father. ‘Here you go, Dad. Enjoy.’

Still in a huff at Marinette’s baseless jibe, Roland shovelled a forkful into his mouth, unaware that everyone watched him with bated breath. He opened his mouth as if he were about to argue, then closed it again to swallow his mouthful.

‘You know, this is actually pretty good.’

Sabine, Tom, and Gina heaved a quiet sigh of relief, while Marinette looked smug.

‘See? I told you so,’ she said.

Roland pointed his fork at her. ‘Don’t get cocky with me, Girl.’

‘Don’t point with your cutlery while at the dinner table,’ she returned.

Roland reared back, but then continued to eat in silence, apparently realising he would never win against Marinette. He departed soon after he finished, but took a slice of the Bûche de Noël home for later, allegedly so he could replicate the recipe and improve it.

Sabine shook her head. ‘I don’t know how you do it, Marinette, but you two just seem to get each other. It’s unbelievable.’

Marinette shrugged. ‘He’s old fashioned. Just throw that back in his face at every opportunity, and you’re all set.’

Her family exchanged an incredulous look, then decided to drop the subject. Some things were better left a mystery, and as long as she kept Roland and Tom in contact, they weren’t going to question her unorthodox methods.

It sure was funny, though.


	25. Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS, Y'ALL !!!  
> I have no idea what French people do on Christmas day, so I took many, many liberties...  
> Check out the Christmas Markets here:  
> https://www.expatica.com/fr/about/culture-history/a-guide-to-25-french-christmas-traditions-871680/  
> and here  
> https://www.parisinsidersguide.com/10-best-christmas-markets-paris.html

Marinette pulled on her coat and gloves, then waved goodbye to Tom and Sabine as she headed out the door.

‘I’ll be back later,’ she called, before locking it behind her.

Luka was waiting for her at the rear door, giving her a tender smile when she emerged.

‘Ready?’ he asked.

‘Yeah, let’s go.’

‘Which one do you want to see first?’

Marinette wiggled her legs. ‘The Marché de Noël at Notre Dame. It’s closest, and the lights look so pretty. Can we, please?’

Luka chuckled. ‘Of course. Let’s go.’

He offered his arm, which she accepted with a giggle, before setting off to the Christmas Markets. There, people sold food, arts and crafts, decorations, regional products, and assorted Knick knacks. Marinette loved seeing the lights and decorated trees, then enjoying a warm drink with some roasted chestnuts. She dragged Luka around as one thing after another caught her attention. To his credit, Luka never complained or even indicated he was getting bored or footsore. Rather, he seemed to take delight in Marinette’s joyfulness, and bought her a festive garland to commemorate the occasion.

To repay his patience and kindness, Marinette found a carved wooden charm shaped like a guitar. She bounded back to Luka, her hands clasped around the charm, then held them up to him. Luka raised an eyebrow, but a smile played about his lips.

‘What’re you hiding in your little pink gloves?’ he queried.

Her grin widened as she opened her hands with flair. ‘Ta-da! A present for Christmas.’

He accepted it gravely. ‘Thank you. I’ll treasure it.’

He then leaned in and kissed her cheek, sending a flood of warmth across her face.

‘You’re welcome,’ she stammered.

He put the charm in his pocket, then reached for her hand so they could continue to stroll through the marketplace, hand in hand. They were looking at homemade centrepieces when a familiar voice called out to them. Turning, they saw Adrien and Kagami heading toward them, their arms linked, and waving with their free hands.

‘Hey, guys,’ Marinette greeted them. ‘What’re you doing here?’

‘My family doesn’t really celebrate Christmas,’ explained Kagami, ‘so Adrien is showing me around the markets.’

‘Are you having a good time?’ Luka asked.

‘It’s really nice,’ replied Adrien. ‘We’re going to head to the Japanese market next.’

‘Where’s that?’

‘Over on Passage Choiseul in the second arrondissement. They’ve extended trading times this year, probably for the tourists and immigrants, so it should be pretty cool.’

‘Busy too,’ Marinette guessed.

Kagami shrugged. ‘Probably no busier than Tokyo on any given day. I’m used to large crowds.’

Marinette felt Luka tense, and spared him a brief glance.

‘Well, I hope you both enjoy it. I think we’ll just head home after we’re done here.’

‘Are you sure? You can come with us if you want,’ Kagami offered.

She nodded. ‘Thank you, but I’m getting cold, and I’m almost out of cash. I’ll see you both later, ok?’

Adrien nodded in understanding. ‘You bet. Enjoy the rest of your Christmas.’

Luka nodded. ‘Thanks. Have fun at the markets.’

They waved the other couple off, then Luka turned back to Marinette looking concerned.

‘Are you sure you don’t want to go to the Japanese markets? I know you’re half Chinese, but there might still be something there for you to look at.’

She shook her head. ‘I have everything I need right here.’

To emphasise her point, she hugged his arm, before leading him to a stand selling hot chocolate.

‘You want to stay out, even when you’re cold and running low on cash?’ he asked, one brow raised.

Marinette giggled. ‘Actually, I’m ok on both fronts. Do you want a cinnamon or a caramel hot chocolate?’

‘Cinnamon. Are you telling me you lied to Adrien and Kagami?’

She held her forefinger and thumb close together. ‘Just a teensy, itty bitty fib. They were clearly on a date, so I didn’t want to crash it.’

Luka’s expression turned sly. ‘We could’ve had a double date.’

‘We could,’ she agreed, ‘but I prefer when it’s just the two of us. I’m selfish like that.’

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. ‘I guess that makes us both selfish. For now, though, I insist on paying for our drinks.’

‘Oh, you insist, do you?’

‘Just a small token of appreciation for the best girlfriend on the planet on this glorious Christmas day.’

Marinette fluttered her lashes as she stepped aside. ‘That kind of talk will get you everywhere.’

‘I’ll keep that in mind.’

He winked at her, sending a deep blush over her face, up her ears, and down her neck. Suddenly, Marinette felt too warm, even without a hot drink, and was sure the snow would melt in a perfect circle all around her. Luka laughed, then paid for their drinks before handing hers over, still grinning.

‘Don’t tease,’ she admonished him, with a pout.

‘Yes, Dear.’

They spent another hour at the markets, before the crowd grew too big. Sensing Luka’s discomfort, Marinette made up an excuse and took him back to her place. They exchanged presents before sitting down to lunch with Tom and Sabine. Luka was at ease in her home, which she was thankful for, and her parents approved of his steady nature and maturity.

When he left, he planted a soft peck on Marinette’s cheek, with a promise to see her again soon, before closing the door after himself. Marinette sighed after him, ignoring Tikki’s muffled giggles and her parents’ unsubtle stares. She was in love.


	26. Boxing Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The French call boxing day le lendemain de Noël.  
> I did not bother.  
> I hope y'all had a great Christmas!

Finally left on his own after the festivities wound down, Adrien lay on his bed, moaning over a too-full belly.

‘I ate too much,’ he groaned. ‘Such delicious regret.’

‘Sleep it off,’ Plagg suggested, before he ducked into his cheese stash to induce his own food related coma.

Smiling, Adrien closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift somewhere between sleep and wakefulness.

He was awoken an hour later by Plagg tugging insistently on his ear. Adrien tried swatting him away, but Plagg would not be deterred.

‘Come on Kid, wake up.’

‘Why?’

‘You have patrol now.’

Adrien frowned. ‘You’ve never cared about that before.’

‘Tikki didn’t know where I lived before, and trust me, you do not want her breathing down your neck.’

Adrien sat up. ‘Ladybug knows where I live?’

‘Tikki knows where you live,’ Plagg corrected him. ‘Big difference.’

‘But if Tikki knows, then surely Ladybug does too.’

‘No, she doesn’t. Us kwamies are forbidden from revealing the names of our holders, remember? Safety and common sense prevents us from revealing other holders, too.’

Adrien deflated a little. ‘I guess that makes sense. Well, since I’m awake, let’s go on patrol.’

He called for his transformation, then leapt from his window, still struggling with his over-full stomach.

It was unpleasantly cold out, with a glacial breeze dropping the temperature even more. Chat Noir rubbed his arms, his teeth chattering, as he looked for Ladybug. He found her a short time later on a rooftop, shivering and trying to ward off the chill as best she could.

‘It’s a lousy night to be out, Bugaboo,’ he said by way of greeting.

She turned to him with a tired smile. ‘I know, but just because Christmas was yesterday doesn’t mean we can grow complacent. We’ll run a cursory route, then call it a night. Does that sound fair?’

He winced. ‘Do we have to run?’

Ladybug raised an eyebrow.

‘I’m just very full,’ he explained.

‘Ah. Partook a bit too liberally from the dinner table, huh?’

‘I was helping to control all the leftovers from yesterday,’ he defended himself.

Ladybug hummed a sceptical acknowledgement. ‘All right, we won’t run. But we need to get moving before I turn into a popsi-bug. Come on, Glutton Noir.’

He trailed after her as she began a light trot across the rooftops. It was a quiet night, with only a few hoodlums to deter from vandalising a blank wall. After another thirty minutes, they halted, shuddering against the cold. Ladybug sneezed.

‘Bless you.’ Chat Noir wrapped his arms around her, and rubbed her back vigorously.

‘Thanks,’ she sniffled as she leaned into him. ‘You’re so warm.’

‘We cats do make excellent hot water bottles.’

When she didn’t pull away, Chat Noir remained where he was, still rubbing warmth into her back and down her arms.

‘You’re a good friend,’ she said after a few minutes.

His answering smile was bittersweet. ‘So are you, Bug.’

He cuddled her for a little while longer, then she drew back just far enough to look up at him.

‘Did you have a nice Christmas?’ she asked.

‘Yeah. You?’

‘Yeah. It was very nice.’

Then a particularly biting wind tore through them.

‘Ok, time to go home,’ he announced.

‘Agreed. See you soon, Kitty.’

‘Bye-bye, Bug.’

They let go of each other, spun around, and sprinted home to the warmth and comfort of their beds.

Adrien warmed up in a hot shower, changed into his fluffiest pyjamas, then burrowed under his blankets, where he rubbed his legs like a cricket.

‘God, it feels good to be warm.’

Plagg snorted. ‘I don’t know why you ever went out in the first place. You humans are crazy.’

Adrien’s mouth fell open at the injustice, then shook his head. ‘Whatever. Goodnight, Plagg.’

‘Night, Kid. Try not to roll over and crush me in your sleep. You must have gained forty kilos tonight alone.’

Irked, Adrien rolled all over a protesting Plagg, feeling vindictive pleasure at the tiny limbs scrabbling at his back.

‘What was that?’ he asked the irate, if muffled, shrieks. ‘I can’t hear you through all my body fat.’

Plagg got revenge by biting him between the shoulder blades, but it barely hurt. Adrien laughed at his pout, then turned off the light, eager to finally be able to sleep off his enormous meal.


	27. Snow Globes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris is the worst character in the history of ever

There was an almighty crash, immediately followed by a loud, high-pitched wail. Nino pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as Chris charged from his room, crying inconsolably, before throwing himself to the floor and screaming.

Nino gritted his teeth against the noise, wincing at the pressure on his eardrums.

‘Hey, Little Dude, what’s wrong?’ he asked loudly, in an effort to stop the tantrum before the neighbours complained.

Chris sat up, blubbering and snotty, to wipe his face on his sleeve. In amongst the sniffles and hiccups, he eventually said, ‘my snow globe broke.’

Nino barely suppressed a sigh. ‘I thought you didn’t even like that old thing?’

When Chris’ lip began to wobble, Nino held his hands out in a pleading gesture in an attempt to forestall more wailing.

‘I mean, you’ve had it for years. Of course, it meant a lot to you. How about we try to fix it?’

Chris scowled up at him.

‘There’s no fixing it,’ he replied scornfully. ‘The glass is all broken, and the insides came out and fell apart. It’s gone.’

As he fell into another fit of wailing, Nino put his head in his hands and tried to think of a solution. Rather than try to console his brother, Nino went to inspect the damage himself, so he left Chris on the loungeroom floor, and went to his brother’s room. Sadly, in the middle of the clutter and strewn toys, was a puddle on the hardwood floor, surrounded by shattered glass and fragments of the display which used to be inside it.

Heaving a sigh, Nino picked up the glass and swept the pieces into the bin, before mopping up the water. Truly, there was no fixing it.

Chris was still in full meltdown mode by the time Nino was finished, and unfortunately, he could already hear impatient footfalls from his neighbours as they geared up to come and complain.

‘All right,’ Nino hollered above the noise, ‘who wants some ice cream?’

Chris ceased bawling long enough to frown up at him. ‘It’s snowing outside. It’s too cold for ice cream – Mummy said so.’

‘Then how about some hot chocolate, and a trip to the toy store?’

Chris did not need any more toys, but Nino was keen to keep the racket under control. The neighbours were sure to have a word with his parents once they came home, and he was sure to catch the blame for not keeping things under control. To lessen his own chances of punishment, he needed Chris to stay quiet.

‘I don’t want a new toy,’ he stated, ‘I want my snow globe.’

Nino sighed and rubbed the back of his head. ‘You said it yourself, Little Bro – it’s broken beyond repair. I know you’re sad and disappointed, and that’s ok, you’re allowed to feel that way, but the globe’s gone. You can try to make new memories with another toy, or you can cherish the times you had with it, and look back on it fondly. What’s important is that we move on with an open mind. You get me?’

Chris quirked an eyebrow. ‘Geez, Nino, it was just a snow globe. It’s not like we lost a pet or anything.’

With that, Chris got up and brushed himself off, before striding nonchalantly back to his room, leaving a dumbfounded Nino in his wake.


	28. Jingle Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just ignore that slight inconsistency with Papillon's name. I had to make the syllables fit the tune somehow ...

Ladybug was standing atop a tall building, surveying the city, when she noticed a black blur streaking toward her. She smiled at Chat Noir’s speedy approach, and greeted him with a holler and a wave once he was in earshot.

‘Hey, Kitty. Up here.’

He looked up and grinned, something gleeful and wicked lighting up his eyes.

‘Oh no,’ she murmured.

Chat Noir bounced up the last few metres, then landed before her in a crouch, only to spring upright almost immediately.

‘Hello, Milady. It’s a pleasure to be graced with your presence once again this fine day.’ He swept into a courtly bow, then delicately kissed her hand.

She snatched it back with a suspicious frown. ‘What’s got you in such a good mood?’

His smirk turned devilish. ‘I’ve come up with a new song.’

‘A new song?’ she repeated flatly.

‘Well, not new per se; more like a revival of an old classic.’

‘Oh, please do enlighten me.’

He gave her a mocking smile. ‘I’ll ignore the sarcasm for now. Anyway, we all know the classic Jingle Bells Christmas carol, and the ever-present parody about how batman smells. Well, I’ve come up with our own, extremely relevant version.’

‘Uh-huh.’

‘It goes a little something like this. Ooooooooohh,’ he sang, as he bobbed up and down, jingling his own bell.

Ladybug clapped her hand over his mouth. ‘I don’t need to hear your caterwauling right now.’

She then drew back with an exclamation of disgust when he licked her palm.

‘Chat, that is revolting.’

‘You’ve got gloves on. Anyway, it’s rude to interrupt someone while they’re singing.’

‘I can still feel your tongue through the fabric, now be quiet. I thought I heard something.’

He opened his mouth to argue, but before he could say anything, the sounds of distant screams drifted up to them.

Ladybug shot him a look over her shoulder. ‘Time to get to work, Kitty.’

* * *

The akuma was, mercifully, easy to beat, though her wave of destruction spanned a third of the city’s radius. Ladybug’s Miraculous Cure repaired the damage, though emergency services and media reporters swarmed the area, making it a bigger fiasco than it really was. Nadja Chamack was quick to corner Ladybug after she cleansed the akuma, thrusting her microphone under Ladybug’s nose.

‘Ladybug, what do you have to say to Papillon for attacking during the festive season?’

She was about to answer, when Chat Noir jumped into the frame, and bounced excitedly while ringing the bell at his collar and singing loudly and off key.

_Oooooooooh, Jingle Bells_

_Hawkmoth smells_

_Sentimonsters suck._

_Mayura’s a bird brain_

_And the Miraculous got away_

_Hey!_

‘Doesn’t exactly flow,’ Ladybug critiqued.

He draped an arm over her shoulders and smiled into the camera. ‘Shut up, LB.’


	29. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very ambivalent towards this ship. Nath seems to have very poor anger management skills, and how he treated Marc in Reverser was just plain cruel.

Marc threw his pen down in defeat. ‘This is hopeless. I can’t think of anything for the Christmas story arc.’

Nathaniel looked up, his sketches strewn across the table in front of him. ‘Your writer’s block is that bad?’

Cradling his head in his hands, Marc sighed. ‘You’re working on your part so hard, but inspiration just won’t strike. I’ve hit the wall.’

Nathaniel glanced out the window. A light snowfall was drifting beyond the window, and even though dusk was settling, from outside came the sounds of carollers, shoppers, and Christmas music. He turned back to Marc with a smile.

‘How about a stroll to blow those cobwebs out? To be honest, I could use some fresh air too.’

‘Sure. Why not? It’s not like I’m getting anything done here.’

‘That’s the spirit,’ Nathaniel replied drily.

Marc’s answering smile was apologetic, but they pulled their coats, scarves, and gloves on anyway, before venturing out into the cold.

‘So, where do we go?’ asked Marc.

Around them, people streamed by in a rush to find those last-minute items. Bright lights and decorations hung from shopfronts, cooking smells filled the air, and an air of festive cheer hung over the city.

‘How about through the park?’ Nathaniel suggested, as he pointed down the street.

Marc looked where he indicted. The local park was hung with fairy lights, lanterns, and bunting. A string quartet was playing for the enjoyment of passers-by, and vendors were selling hot drinks and roasted chestnuts. Marc and Nathaniel looked around in wonder as they entered the park, slow smiles spreading across their faces.

‘It’s beautiful,’ whispered Marc.

They walked further inside, Nathaniel bashfully reaching out to hold Marc’s hand. They both blushed and glanced away, then Marc tenderly curled his fingers around Nathaniel’s.

‘It all looks so magical,’ Nathaniel breathed. ‘With the snow, it’s like some winter wonderland.’

Marc turned back to him with a soft smile. ‘This was a great idea. Thanks for suggesting it.’

Nathaniel returned the look. ‘Are you feeling a little more inspired now?’

‘Yeah. I know exactly where to take the story now.’

‘Glad to hear it. Are you ready to head back, then?’

Marc paused to look around. ‘Actually, I’d like to stay out for a little while longer, if that’s ok with you.’

‘I’m good with that. Shall we get some roasted chestnuts?’

‘Sounds like a plan.’


	30. Christmas Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who threw this in here?

Marinette sat at the café table opposite Kagami with a steaming mug in one hand, and a warm croissant in the other.

‘Hey, Kagami. How’re your holidays going?’ she asked.

Kagami set her green tea aside. ‘They’re rather boring, if I’m honest.’

‘How can you be bored over Christmas?’

She shrugged. ‘My family doesn’t really observe Christmas. So, while all the shops are shut and everyone’s on vacation, I’m left with nothing to do.’

‘I see,’ Marinette replied slowly.

She took a sip of her drink, feeling awkward, as she tried to think of something to say. After a few minutes of strained silence, Kagami spoke.

‘Did you get everything you wished for this year?’

Marinette paused. ‘I guess. My family and friends are all healthy and doing well, and I got everything I could want or need for my sewing projects. So yeah, I guess I did.’

Kagami peered closely at her. ‘You don’t sound particularly certain.’

A wave of guilt washed over her, so she curled in on herself, staring at the floor.

Kagami reached across the table to lay a comforting hand on her arm. The gesture was stilted and unsure, but Marinette appreciated the effort – Kagami wasn’t good at open displays of affection or support, so her reaching out meant a lot to Marinette.

She sighed. ‘You’re my friend, and I’m glad you are, but I have to be honest with you about something.’

‘What is it?’

Marinette pressed her lips together and curled her hands into fists. ‘I’ve had a massive crush on Adrien for almost as long as I’ve known him. He’s only ever seen me as a friend, but I…’

She trailed off, dreading Kagami’s reaction.

Kagami released a breath. ‘I suspected.’

Startled, Marinette looked up. ‘You knew?’

‘I had a hunch. When I realised you weren’t interested in Luka, the pieces all fell together.’

Shame burned in Marinette’s chest. ‘I just want you to know that I would never do anything to jeopardise your chances with Adrien. He chose you, so I’ll respect his decision, and do my best to move on. Actually, my biggest Christmas wish this year was for the both of you to find happiness, even if that had nothing to do with me.’

Kagami nodded. ‘Love is selfless, and it hurts because of that selflessness. I appreciate your honesty, Marinette, and if we’re sharing secrets, then mine is that the last person I wanted to hurt was you. I’m sorry this didn’t work out for you.’

Marinette smiled as her eyes began to sting. ‘It’s not your fault.’

‘Thank you; it means a lot to hear you say that. If it’s not too impertinent of me to ask, how do you feel about Luka?’

She sighed through a shrug. ‘He’s a friend. Maybe in the future we could be something more, but I don’t want to start anything until I’m completely over Adrien. It would be cruel to lead Luka on or treat him like a second choice. He deserves better than that.’

‘That’s very mature of you.’

Warmth spread up Marinette’s face. ‘Thanks. Now, don’t let Adrien pull any of that “just a friend” nonsense on you. He’s so oblivious when it comes to social interactions.’

‘We have that in common, at least. But don’t worry, I won’t let him put a toe out of line.’

‘And tell him to sneak out more often, away from his dad. Actually, you could both stand to break away from your parents. You can encourage each other to rebel, like normal kids.’

‘A mutually beneficial arrangement,’ Kagami agreed.

‘Exactly.’

‘And if things don’t work out, I’ll start dating you.’

‘What?’

Kagami shot her a wink, then leaned across the table to kiss her cheek.

‘Just a thought,’ she said, before straightening up. ‘I have to go, but I’ll see you around. Bye, Marinette.’

Marinette waved automatically, her eyes wide, until Kagami was out the door.

‘Bye?’ she squeaked.


	31. Happy New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who had read, left Kudos, and commented. You guys are the best.  
> See Mari's outfit at the bottom of the fic, and get it here:  
> http://www.kcselectrics.co.uk/Girl-Long-Sleeve-Chinese-Traditional-Dress-Winter-Clip-Cotton-Cheongsam-Fashion-Pink-Qipao-Dresses-Casual-Satin-Cheongsams-Cheongsams-p-6641.html  
> I hope you all have a safe & happy new year, and I'll see you all in 2020!

‘We need somewhere to watch the New Year’s Eve fireworks from,’ announced Kim, as he and his classmates gathered in a café for lunch.

‘Somewhere high,’ agreed Alix.

Max nodded. ‘Preferably with a centralised location, too.’

Adrien turned to Chloé with a hopeful expression.

‘Can we watch the fireworks from the hotel roof, please?’ he begged.

Chloé examined her nails. ‘The hotel is booked solid, and the roof is for paying guests only.’

Sabrina tilted her head. ‘That’s not what you said this morning. You said the hotel was the emptiest you could ever remember it being on New Year’s.’

Chloé slapped a hand over her mouth. ‘Be quiet, you dunce.’

Adrien slumped in his seat. ‘I get it. There’s no room for me, is there?’

Alya snorted derisively, while Nino shook his head in disapproval. Chloé glanced around in mild panic as the others returned her look sternly.

‘Ok, fine,’ she relented with poor grace. ‘You can watch the fireworks from the hotel, but don’t expect me to provide everything. You can all bring your own blankets and snacks.’

‘Cheapskate,’ muttered Alix.

Nathaniel looked up. ‘Can we bring a friend? I bet Marc would love to see the fireworks.’

Kim perked up. ‘Yeah, can I bring Ondine? It’d be so romantic if we could bring in the new year cuddled together under the same blanket.’

‘Gross,’ stated Alix.

Nino, though, clapped him on the shoulder. ‘You big ol’ sap.’

Alya nudged Marinette in the side with her elbow.

‘Maybe you could invite Luka,’ she hissed.

Marinette felt heat spread up her cheeks. ‘No, I couldn’t. What if he already has plans?’

Shaking her head, Alya then turned to Juleka.

‘Hey, Jules, are you going to invite your brother?’

‘I’ll ask. I’m sure he’d be happy to come,’ she replied.

Alya’s grin was victorious as she turned back to Marinette.

Marinette put her face in her hands and groaned as the conversation continued around her. She liked Luka, but she wasn’t sure if she was ready to pursue anything with him yet.

‘It’s decided,’ Kim hollered, his voice abruptly pulling Marinette from her thoughts. ‘We’re ringing in the new year on the Grande Paris rooftop.’

‘With guests,’ added Adrien.

The group cheered their approval, with the exception of Chloé, then they parted ways to attend to their own errands.

Marinette walked home alone, her hands pressed over her cheeks, as she considered her dilemma.

‘What’s wrong, Marinette?’ Tikki asked from her purse.

‘Luka’s coming to the new year party.’

‘Yeah, I thought you liked him.’

‘I do. I mean, as a friend. Well, we could be something more, but I just don’t know how I feel about him exactly.’

‘It’s ok, Marinette. You don’t have to make up your mind right away.’

‘But I do,’ she stressed. ‘New Year’s Eve is coming soon.’

Tikki tipped her head. ‘Why do you have to make up your mind by then?’

‘Because it’s traditional to kiss someone at midnight, and if I have to kiss anyone, I want it to be someone I like.’

Tikki didn’t look convinced. ‘It’s ok to kiss a friend you know, or just don’t kiss anyone at all. No one’s forcing you.’

‘Yes, they are. Maybe not in so many words, but they’ll be watching me, expecting me to kiss him. I can already feel their eyes on me.’

‘You’re over-thinking this,’ Tikki told her. ‘Your friends aren’t so judgemental as all that, and Luka will respect your boundaries.’

‘I know he will,’ she wailed, ‘but he’ll still be disappointed in me. Aarrr, things were so much easier when I was crushing madly on Adrien.’

‘But being around Adrien stressed you out just as much. All you’ve done is trade one source of anxiety for another. Seriously, I wonder if you’re ready for a relationship at all.’

That made Marinette pause. ‘You don’t think I’m mature enough to be with a boy?’

Tikki sighed. ‘Honestly, no. I think the best thing for you right now is to focus on your familial and platonic relationships, before considering any romantic ones. Concentrate on building your friendship with Luka, and laying a solid foundation first. Any future relationships will be the stronger for it.’

Dejected, Marinette’s shoulders slumped. ‘Yeah, right. Whatever you say, Tikki.’

She walked home in silence after that, arguing internally about whether her kwami was right or not.

* * *

Adrien was thrilled he was going to spend New Year’s Eve with his friends. The moment he got home, he raced to his room and called Kagami. She answered on the second ring.

‘Hello?’

‘Hi, Kagami. It’s Adrien. Do you want to spend New Years with me and my friends? We’re going to watch the fireworks from the Grande Paris roof.’

‘I’ll have to ask Mother. Hang on a second.’

He waited with polite impatience while Kagami consulted with her mother, his fingers tapping absently against his desk.

‘I’m surprised you’re not asking Ladybug to see the fireworks,’ drawled Plagg as he hovered nearby.

Adrien shrugged. ‘Ladybug has made it pretty obvious she’s not interested in me, and I’m sick of chasing someone who’ll only ever see me as her partner. Kagami, though, is interested and within reach. She’s also brave, talented, smart, pretty, and confident; why wouldn’t I like her?’

‘Just so long as you’re not using her as a replacement for Ladybug.’

‘I’d never,’ he gasped.

Plagg crossed his arms. ‘If I recall, those were the exact same reasons you fell in love with Ladybug in the first place.’

Adrien folded his own arms and pouted. ‘So, I have a type. Big deal.’

‘Stop sulking. So long as you’re aware you like this girl for the right reasons, then it should be fine. Though, if that is your type, that Marinette girl should watch out – you might fall in love with her next.’

Adrien spluttered, but Plagg wasn’t finished.

‘Not only does she possess all the traits you listed, but she’s also kind, generous, thoughtful, she loves animals, and she’s really fierce when fired up. So, if things don’t work out with Kagami, you could always try things with her.’

A voice drifted up from Adrien’s phone. With a final scowl at Plagg, he picked it up.

‘Kagami, what did your Mum say?’

‘She says I can go, as long as you’re going. She trusts Gabriel’s judgement in letting you attend this thing.’

He stifled a snort. ‘Actually, Father has no idea I’m going. I plan on sneaking out.’

There was a pause. ‘Is that wise?’

‘No, but I don’t care. I want to hang out with my friends, not be stuck at home alone. So, I’ll see you at Chloé’s hotel on New Year’s Eve?’

‘Yes, of course. See you then, Adrien.’

‘Later, Kagami.’

They hung up, with Adrien wearing a large grin. ‘This is going to be awesome.’

* * *

New Year’s Eve arrived, and Marinette still had not reconciled her feelings toward Luka. She paced her room, tugging on her hair until it was a frazzled mess, still wearing a towel, her clothes strewn over the floor.

‘What am I going to do, Tikki?’ she wailed. ‘What am I going to say to him? How should I act? What am I going to wear?’

‘Just breathe,’ Tikki advised. ‘You’re going to go to the party, you’re going to offer Luka a macaron, and you’re going to wear that pretty dress you spent all last week sewing. Everything’s going to be fine.’

‘I can’t wear that dress,’ she shrieked, her face paling.

‘Why not?’

‘It might send the wrong message. No, I have to wear jeans and a regular top, all casual like, and not like I’m coming on too strong.’

Tikki sighed. ‘Luka’s a boy. I doubt he’ll put that much thought into your choice of dress.’

‘No, I can’t take any chances. Now, where are my lucky socks?’

After six wardrobe changes, Marinette eventually settled on a pink, winter qipao. It was padded and trimmed with white faux fur, and the outer satin was decorated with a pattern of cherry blossom branches in bloom. Under it, she wore thick charcoal tights and ankle boots, while over the top went dark gloves with a matching coat, and a white scarf.

Tikki, bundled up in a tiny scarf and beanie, darted into her coat pocket and settled comfortably inside. ‘Ready when you are, Marinette.’

She cast a last, anxious look at the mirror. ‘Maybe I should do something with my hair.’

‘Leave it out. You have your hat anyway.’

‘I suppose.’

She tugged on her knitted hat, then inspected her reflection one last time. ‘I guess this is as good as it gets.’

‘You look lovely. Now you’d better get going, or you’ll be late.’

Taking a deep breath, Marinette went downstairs to be met with her parents’ coos of approval.

‘You look beautiful,’ crooned Sabine, as she straightened Marinette’s scarf.

Tom wiped a tear from his eye. ‘So grown up. You look just like your mother at that age, only taller.’

Sabine elbowed him in the side with a frown. ‘Have a nice night, Sweetheart. Be safe.’

‘See you in the new year,’ added Tom, as he handed her two large pastry boxes.

Marinette accepted their weight with a small grunt. ‘Thanks, Maman, Papa. See you later.’

She kissed their cheeks, then headed outside. Luka was waiting by the rear door on his courier bike, with a spare helmet in hand.

‘Ready to go?’ he asked.

Taking a deep breath, Marinette nodded. ‘Yup.’

Luka placed her boxes in the basket and strapped them in, then waited for her to remove her hat before helping her fasten the helmet.

‘I’ve never seen your hair down.’

‘It bothers me leaving it out, but today I just got lazy.’

His smile was so soft, it sent her heart aflutter. ‘You should be lazy more often.’

Marinette felt a blush sear her skin from her neck to the tips of her ears. ‘Ok, let’s get going.’

Chuckling lowly, Luka mounted the bike, then waited for Marinette to seat herself before pedalling away

* * *

Adrien made his excuses, then wen to his room, making sure to look only a little disappointed at his apparent imprisonment. Once his bedroom door was shut, however, he transformed and leapt from his window without a backwards glance. He vaulted across the rooftops, taking extra care over the slippery surfaces, until he was a block away from the Grande Paris Hotel. Jumping into a quiet corner, he transformed back, then strolled out as if nothing were amiss.

Plagg flew into his coat pocket with a grumbled protest, then curled up as if he were asleep. Adrien muffled a laugh at his successful escape, and patted his pocket, silently thanking Plagg for his existence.

A car pulled up beside him.

‘Adrien?’ Kagami called from the window. ‘Would you like a lift?’

He turned to her with a grin. ‘Yeah, thanks.’

He slid in beside her and fastened his seatbelt. ‘Are you looking forward to tonight?’

She blushed and ducked her head. ‘I am. It should be a lot of fun.’

‘Everyone’s going to be there, plus some others. I can’t wait.’

‘Others?’

‘Yeah. Juleka invited her brother, Nathaniel invited his partner, and Kim’s bringing his girlfriend. Will you be all right in a crowd of strangers?’

Kagami smiled reassuringly. ‘I’ll be fine. Thanks for thinking of me.’

He felt his face heat up. ‘Sure, it’s no problem. Hey, there’s Marinette and Luka.’

He pointed out the window as they neared the hotel, where the other two were dismounting from Luka’s bike.

Kagami looked where he indicated. ‘So it is. Let’s go see if they need help with those boxes.’

They exited the vehicle when it pulled up beside the pair.

‘Need a hand?’ asked Adrien.

Luka smiled in welcome. ‘Yeah, could you grab those boxes while I secure my bike?’

‘Can do.’

Adrien hefted the pastry boxes while Luka chained his bike to a light post. The girls greeted each other, then the four of them headed inside.

* * *

Marinette was in the pre-panic stage where her palms were sweaty, and her gut was a boiling mess of butterflies. She felt hot and sick, and wanted nothing more than to flee the elevator and the two boys who rode beside her. Kagami was as stoic as ever, which should have grounded Marinette’s mounting anxieties, but her presence only exacerbated Marinette’s nerves.

Rather than draw attention to herself, she bit her tongue and remained rigidly still until the elevator doors dinged open. The only mercy was the boys still carrying the pastry boxes, which she surely would have crushed had she been holding them.

‘We’re here,’ Adrien announced as he entered the room.

Marinette trailed behind the small group, taking great breaths until she calmed down.

The hotel butler, Jean, claimed the pastry boxes from the boys, to take them into the kitchen and place the contents on platters, before bringing them out again.

Alya appeared at Marinette’s side, looking concerned.

‘Are you all right, Girl? You look flustered.’

‘I just rode up in the elevator with Adrien, Kagami, and Luka. Of course, I’m not all right.’

Alya sucked in a breath through her teeth with a hiss. ‘Dang. Was it very awkward?’

‘So awkward, but I think I’m the only one who noticed.’

‘At least there’s that. Come and chat with us girls until you calm down.’

Feeling faint, Marinette let Alya lead her back to the others, where not even Lila’s obnoxious presence was enough to distract her from her inner turmoil.

* * *

Adrien was having the time of his life. He played games, talked, danced, and ate far too much. Time slipped by in a delirious haze, and before he knew it, they were being herded to the rooftop to count down the final moments of the last year, and welcome the new one.

Kagami sidled up beside him, to drape a blanket over their shoulders.

‘We can’t have you getting cold,’ she said.

‘Thanks. This is nice,’ he replied, as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

It was a bold move, but it seemed like the right one, as she leaned against him with a content hum. A flutter began in his belly, then worked up his chest, warming him from the inside out.

Then, the countdown began. Adrien cheered along with everyone else, and once they reached zero, Kagami pulled him into an embrace.

Fireworks lit up the sky as he received his first kiss. He melted into it, returning the gesture with affection.

Eventually, Kagami drew back. ‘Happy new year, Adrien.’

‘Happy new year, Kagami.’

They leaned in again, the fireworks display going on unnoticed in the background.

* * *

Marinette tried not to look at the couples around her. It seemed all of her classmates had paired off and were locked in passionate embraces – even Max and Alix shared a perfunctory peck for the occasion.

She sighed, uncertain about how she felt.

Luka patted her head. ‘Are you ok?’

It occurred to her she was being rude. ‘Sorry. It’s just, I don’t know. I can’t really explain.’

Luka looked out at their friends. ‘It’s easy to feel a little left out and lonely, isn’t it?’

She hugged herself. ‘I guess.’

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. ‘I know it’s an unofficial tradition to kiss on New Year’s, but there’s no pressure to do so. I’m happy to just watch the fireworks with you, if that’s what you want.’

She looked up at him with wide eyes. ‘Really?’

‘Really. I don’t want you doing anything you aren’t comfortable with.’

Relief flooded her. ‘Thank you for understanding, and I’m sorry. It was never my intention to lead you on.’

He kissed the top of her head. ‘You aren’t. I decided by myself to wait for you, as long as it takes.’

A new emotion began to grow deep inside her. ‘Keep talking like that, and I may just fall in love with you soon.’

His smile was soft and sincere. ‘Then I’ll just have to keep trying, and convince you to fall for me quickly.’

Marinette had to duck her head, bashful in the face of his emotions.

He wrapped her in a hug from behind, dragging a blanket around until it cocooned them both, as they watched the fireworks.

‘They’re beautiful,’ she uttered.

‘I particularly like how they light up your eyes.’

She squeaked and hunched in on herself, then ducked her head when Luka kissed her cheek.

‘That tickled,’ she giggled.

‘Just wishing you a happy new year, my Melody.’

Memories of all his gestures of affection came back in a rush. Giving in to her impulses, Marinette spun in his arms and gripped his jacket, before leaning up on her tiptoes to peck his lips.

‘Happy new year,’ she whispered against his skin.

Taken aback, Luka stared in wide-eyed wonderment for a second, then he smiled, and leaned in to kiss her properly. Throwing her reservations aside, Marinette reciprocated, finally willing to take a chance on the boy who loved her, and leave her last unrealised love behind. It was a new year, so it was time to look to the future, rather than dwell on the past, and with Luka, she was sure it would be beautiful.


End file.
